CJ's Past: New Friends And Foes
by I Am The Krow
Summary: Act One of CJ's Adventures. This story goes into CJ's past adventures featuring Sly Cooper, Master Chief, Richtofen, a demon from his past, and many others. Once again, OC! rated T for paranoia and possibly for content in other chapters.
1. Chapter 1: The Storm

CJ's Past: New Friends and Foes

Chapter One: The Storm

CJ walked alongside his friend, Kyle, on the way home from school. It was going to be a stormy afternoon, with a storm warning and gray clouds gathering above the town where CJ lived. He invited his friend over to play videogames. They walked to CJ's house, walking over the threshold and entering the house. It was about 5:30 p.m. when CJ said good-bye to Kyle and his friend left. The storm began with rain pattering on the roof of his house. Then, it grew worse. Hail started pounding the roof, and lightning flashed outside from what CJ could tell from looking out of the storm door. Thunder crackled just outside of the house, rocking CJ off his feet. He regained his ground and stood back up. Once again, lightning crashed, this time with thunder, flinging CJ forward and making him fly through the storm door. He tried to get up and get back through the storm door, but the storm woudn't allow it. He was being pounded by the rain and hail, he couldn't see anything through all the lightning and thunder flashes, and he was standing-well, laying-outside in the middle of it. CJ's eyes widened in shock as he saw that both a lightning and a thunder bolt were heading in his general direction. The thunder wouldn't hurt him, but lightning would cook him alive. Before he could take another breath, the bolts struck him and he was flung into complete darkness, feeling as though he were just thrown into a furnace.

* * *

CJ tumbled through darkness, not knowing what was happening to him, or what was happening around him.

_I'm most likely dying. Well, this is crap._ he thought glumly as he swirled over and over in the darkness. Then he was hit by moonlight and he saw he was a hundred feet above a lake. He looked down then up, not believing what he was seeing. He looked up and down a few more times. His eyes grew wide.

"SON OF A BIIIIIIIIIIIII-!" he didn't finish that sentence as he plunged into the lake with a mighty _SPLASH!, _sinking all the way to the bottom, which was pretty deep. He opened his eyes. He wasn't too far from a wall of underwater dirt and rocks. He scrambled toward it, moving slowly in the black water, lit only a little by the silver moonlight. He scrabbled up the wall, clinging onto it only a little as his hands slipped from the dirt. He was nearly up out of the water when he felt himself slipping from the dirt. He felt his lungs about to burst from the lack of oxygen. He tried to re-tighten his grip, but felt himself slip only farther into the cold, black water which surely was about to become his grave.

_And all I wanted to do was stay away from that damn storm. CRAP!_ CJ thought as he slipped even further into the water. He was about to pass out when he felt a hand grab his arm and pull him up from the lakebed. He was met with moonlight as he emerged from the lake, shivering and wet. He coughed and spluttered water out of his throat. He opened his eyes, looking around. He was laying on the ground in the middle of a park, completely wet. He looked to his side to see who saved him. He was shocked to see a raccoon shaped like a man sitting on the ground, also soaking wet. He was wearing a French styled blue cap, a blue sweater, blue gloves, and blue boots that went up to kis kneecaps, with a cane with a C crescent as the head piece. He had dark rings around his eyes, which was a mask, and his tail. He also had copper brown eyes.

"Thanks for saving me, dude. I thought I-*cough*- was a goner!" CJ thanked the raccoon. The raccoon responded with a thumbs up and stood up.

"Consider yourself lucky. I don't risk my tail for just anybody." he said, grabbing his cane and standing up. He started to walk away.

"Hey, wait a second!" CJ called to him.

"What?"

"Uh, what's your name?"

"Sly. Sly Cooper." And then he walked away.

_/_

_That is the first chapter for CJ's Past. The first character he meets is...SLY COOPER! I'm pretty sure you guys got the hint from my Adventure Time story, didn't ya? Well I shall put up more chapters as soon as I think of something to write. Have a nice day!_

_CJ Lightning 24, signing off_


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting The Cooper Gang

CJ's Past: New Friends and Foes

Chapter 2: Meeting The Cooper Gang

CJ followed Sly Cooper, not quite sure where he was. The raccoon grunted in annoyance, but ignored the human following him. CJ looked around. They were walking through an alleyway, trash littering the walls.

"Why are you following me?" Sly asked CJ, stopping and turning around.

"Ehm, I don't know where the heck I am and I was just following you, I guess. I don't know where the heck I'm going." CJ said sheepishly.

"That doesn't mean you should follow me. Go away!" the raccoon ran off, trying to lose CJ. CJ followed after him, right on his tail. The raccoon jumped up and grabbed onto a pipeline, leaving CJ back down on the ground. CJ gaped at Sly. He backed up a little and jumped at the pipe, clinging at the pipe like Sly. Sly climbed up the pipe gracefully, moving quickly. CJ was just shimmying up the pipe after the raccoon.

"Did Carmelita send you after me?" Sly shot over his shoulder.

"Who the pez is Carmelita?" CJ yelled back. Sly looked dumbfounded but kept running. He jumped down from the rooftop, landing on the ground as gracefully as a cat. CJ leapt down after him, almost slipping and breaking his neck. The raccoon just slipped into a building when CJ rounded the corner. CJ knocked on the door of the building. The door swung open and he was met with a colossal punch to the stomach. He flew backward and slammed into the nearby wall. A pink hippo in a mask and gloves walked out of the door. He walked over to CJ and picked him up by his throat.

"Who are you and why were you following Sly?" the hippo demanded. CJ was still breathless from being punched in the gut.

"I only followed Sly because I didn't know where the heck I was! I'm lost here!" CJ choked out.

"Likely story, but I don't believe you." the hippo said, drawing his fist back for another punch.

"Put him down, Murray. We don't need to fight right now." a nasally voice said from behind Murray. It turned out to be a turtle in a wheelchair.

"Bentley, he followed Sly here. We need to get rid of him!" the hippo protested. Sly Cooper came from behind Bentley.

"I say we interrogate him. He could have been sent by Carmelita." he said, frowning. Bentley looked at Sly.

"Sly, you know Carmelita would come after us herself if she found us. That's just not very possible." the turtle pointed out.

"I still don't trust this guy. But, fine, I'll put him down." Murray said, releasing his grip around CJ's throat. CJ fell to the ground, pulling in as much air as he could. Murray pulled him to his feet and made him follow Sly and Bentley into the rundown building, which was an abandoned hotel. They led CJ to Room #204, Murray locking the door behind them.

"Sit." Bentley said, motioning to the moth-eaten bed against the wall. CJ sat down, while the turtle strapped a black armband around his right bicep, which had wires poking out of it that led to a machine.

"Uh, what's that for?" CJ asked, pointing to the armband.

"It's a lie detector. My own design. It will tell us if you're saying the truth or not. The red light will blink if you're lying. The green one will blink if you're telling the truth." Bentley said, grinning. CJ gulped.

"So, were you following Sly back here?" Bentley asked. CJ took a breath.

"No, I wasn't following him. I was lost." the light blinked green a few seconds after he finished speaking. Bentley nodded.

"Did Carmelita send you after us?"

"No, I don't even know who she is." there was another green blink on the machine.

"How did you end up here?" CJ gulped again, and took another breath.

"It all started during a storm that was happening in my hometown. It felt like an earthquake, I got knocked down so many times. I was thrown outside through the storm door, being pelted by rain and hail. I was trying to get back inside my house, but I couldn't see through the flashes of thunder and lightning. The next thing I knew, I was on the ground. I was staring straight up into the storm. I was shocked to see that a lightning and thunder bolt were both about to hit me. I had not a second to get away. Everything went black after that. The next couple of minutes passed by, and I was a hundred feet above a lake near here. I fell into it, and sank to the bottom. That was when Sly there saved me. And here I am now." CJ explained. The green light once again blinked.

"Well, I think that's enough of interrogating for one evening." Bentley said, taking the armband off CJ's arm.

"Ehm, one question. Where is this place, exactly?" CJ asked.

"You're in Paris, pal." Sly answered. CJ nodded.

"One more question. Can I stay here until I find a way to get back where I came from?" he asked again.

"Of course. I want you to explain to me how you think you got here. Use the room next to this one." Bentley replied. CJ thanked them and went to the room. He lay down for the night, wondering how in the heck he got there in the first place.

_/_

_Next chapter, Bentley has a sit-down with CJ and they talk about how CJ ended up in Paris, France in the Sly Cooper universe. The chapter after that...well, you'll see._

_CJ Lightning 24 out_


	3. Chapter 3: Having A Nice, Little Chat

CJ's Past: New Friends and Foes

Chapter Three: Having A Nice, Little Chat

An alarm buzzed into CJ's head, waking him up from a peaceful dream. He looked at the clock. It read 6:30 a.m. CJ groaned and sat up. There was a knock on his door. He walked to the door and opened it up to see Bentley the turtle sitting in his wheelchair at the door.

"I'd like to have that talk with you now, if you would." Bentley said.

"Uh, sure." CJ said, shrugging. He followed the turtle through a series of hallways to a dirty kitchen.

"Have a seat, CJ." Bentley said, rolling his wheelchair up to the table. CJ pulled out a chair and sat down.

"I'd like to talk to you about what you think happened when the bolts hit you and you ended up here." Bentley said, folding his hands on the table.

"Ehm, hmm. I think it might have caused a rift between our two universes and somehow brought me here. It seems possible, doesn't it?" CJ said, scratching the back of his head.

"My thoughts exactly. It's quite intriguing to me. I'm going to research what I can about this universe rift." the turtle replied. He rolled away, leaving CJ at the table. He stood up from his chair and walked out into the hallway. Sly walked by as he exited the kitchen.

"Hey, I was looking for you. Bentley said our next heist involved two people and he wanted to see how well you'd do in the field. Look, we may have just met and all, but I'd like for you to help us out on this one. So, what do you say, CJ?" the raccoon asked him.

"Uh, sure. Anything to help out you guys. I want to make up for my following you the other day." CJ answered, grinning.

"Ah, don't worry about that. I forgive you. It's not your fault. You were lost." Sly said cheekily. CJ chuckled and gave him a thumbs up.

* * *

Three hours later...

CJ walked through the abandoned hotel exploring the rooms. He checked three rooms already when he found a black boomerang with red and green stripes around the ends. It had a picture of crossbones in the middle of it painted in white and outlined with a dark red, almost like blood-tinted paint. CJ held it in his hands, running his fingers over the crossbones. He pressed down on it and blades sprouted from the edges.

_Well, this could be useful. You never know you when a bladed boomerang could help in a heist._ CJ thought. He pressed down on the crossbones again and the blades slid back down into the boomerang. CJ smiled at the weapon. He stuck it in his belt for quick use later, if need be. He walked out of the room and checked the plaque for the number. It read 218. He walked away from the door, sticking his hands in his pockets. He walked the corner and ran into Bentley again.

"Just the person I was looking for." the turtle said. CJ crossed his arms.

"What's up?" he asked.

"I'm finishing up my newest invention. I want you to see it after the heist. By the way, you guys are going in at ten to pick up an artifact from some Mafia gang boss called Bontalinis. Try to stay alive when you're in there. One more thing. Welcome to the Cooper Gang." Bentley said, giving him a thumbs up.

"Thanks for letting me be a part of the team, I guess. What do you guys do anyway? What kind of people do you guys steal from?" CJ said, returning the thumbs up.

"We steal mostly from other criminals. Just be careful if Inspector Fox shows up. She's got a shock pistol that will knock you for a loop if a bullet hits you."

"Thanks for the warning. I hope we don't have to see her. I don't really feel like being paralyzed!"

"Believe me, you won't. Everyone here but you has been hit by that gun. It stings your whole body. You'll be lucky if you're able to get up from it conscious!"

"If she starts shooting at me, I **will** induct the right of self-defense!" CJ said, pulling out the black boomerang and pressing the crossbones to reveal the blades on the edges. Bentley gasped.

"Where you did you get that? You could probably kill her if you threw that at her! Don't throw it at her in front of Sly. He has a thing for her, if you get my meaning."

"Ah, I'll try to remember that." CJ said walking away. He waited for 10:00 p.m. The bell rang after what seemed like ages. CJ hit the stopper button and met with Sly at the entrance to the hotel.

_Time to get this started!_


	4. Chapter 4: Power Of The Black Thorn

CJ's Past: New Friends and Foes

Chapter Four: Power Of The Black Thorn

Disclaimer: I don't own Sly Cooper. Sucker Punch does

* * *

**Sly's POV**

If only he hadn't done it... I'd probably still trust him...

* * *

Sly ran alongside CJ to the closest point of entry which was a back-alley rooftop. Sly jumped to a neaby wall hook, pulled, and launched himself up to the roof. CJ climbed a pipe and jumped into a combat roll onto his knees and stood up. There was a skylight where the inside of the gang's hideout was visible. A few of the cronies patrolled around doors, toting tommy guns, while one was on a catwalk directly below the skylight. The boss wasn't visible.

_He must be in one of the rooms in the back. No problem, we'll just crack some skulls to get to him and the artifact._ Sly thought, grinning. He loved the thrill and sneaking of a perfeclty planned heist. It had been four months since their last one. He was anxious to do some proper theiving. He put the tip of the C crescent on the glass and he cut a circle large enough for him and CJ to fit through. He dropped down behind the guard on the catwalk and brought him up in the air with a swipe of the family cane and slammed him down by his back pocket. None of the other gaurds heard the slam. CJ leapt down through the hole in the glass and pulled out a black boomerang. He threw it at the guard near the stairs of the catwalk, knocking him out as it smashed against the side of his head. It flew right back to his hand. CJ tossed it at the other guard as he checked to see what had happened to his partner.

"Stefano, this is no time to be lying ar-AAAEGH!" the guard yelped as the boomerang hit him in the neck. Sly and CJ jumped down to the floor and snuck over to the pair of doors. Sly looked through the keyhole and saw the boss studying the artifact. CJ looked over at him and shook his head. Sly jerked his head in his direction, motioning that the boss was behind his door. CJ crept over to Sly. The boss turned around, not noticing the two thieves that had entered his office. Sly silently jogged up to the boss and swung his cane at his legs. CJ hit the boss in the chest with the boomerang. The boss toppled over, unconscious. He dropped the artifact, Sly grabbing it before it hit the ground. Sly and CJ exited the room, smiling at how easy the job was. Or so they thought. The skylight exploded in a shower of blue sparks and glass shards.

* * *

**CJ's POV**

* * *

A female fox jumped through the destroyed skylight, a giant red pistol aimed at Cooper and CJ. CJ instantly knew who it was. It was Inspector Fox.

"Well, well, well. Look who we have here. Cooper and a sidekick, huh? Both of you are going to jail!" the fox said.

"Ah, Miss Carmelita Fox. You're looking lovely this evening." Sly retorted charmingly to her, twirling his cane in the air.

"Oh, shut up, Cooper!" Carmelita said focusing the shock pistol just on him.

"Dude, why are you messing with her? We've go to go! NOW!" CJ urged Sly. Cooper ignored him however, and jumped up to Carmelita.

"So, how about a date?" he said, smiling and leaning against the wall. Carmelita chuckled.

"Maybe...in your jail cell." she said, pulling the trigger of the shock pistol. Cooper dodged the blast.

"OK. Now we can go!" Sly said, jumping down to CJ. They ran toward the door, Carmelita shooting after them. One blast came too close to CJ's leg. He didn't get shocked, but he turned around, eyes blazing with fury. Every word and all meaning of Bentley's warning vanished from his mind as he reared his arm back, preparing to throw his boomerang. Sly turned around, wondering why CJ stopped running with him. CJ clicked the crossbones on the middle of the black boomerang

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU, YOU STUPID HAG!" CJ roared as he threw the boomerang. Sly threw out his arm, trying to stop him.

"CJ, NOOO!" Cooper bellowed. It was too late as Carmelita tried to leap away, but the boomerang caught her in the arm, leaving a long gash down her arm. Carmelita fell down from the rooftop she was on, landing in a pile of trash. Police sirens rang out not long after. Carmelita had called for backup before she went in to get Sly and CJ.

"Why did you do it? You could have killed her!" Sly shouted, swinging his cane at CJ's head.

"I don't know! One second, I was fine with her chasing us, and then I lost control of myself. I'm sorry!" CJ yelled back. Sly just swung at him again, once again missing.

"Look, we don't have enough time to stand around and argue! We have to get out of here before the cops get here, Sly! Come on!" CJ said, trying to calm down the outraged raccoon. CJ grabbed Sly's arm and pulled him back to the safehouse. Once CJ slammed the door behind them, he turned around. Sly, for the third time that night, swung his cane at CJ. He let himself get hit, knowing he deserved it. The cane hit hime in the chest, making him fall to knees, coughing up blood. Sly stood there glaring at CJ.

"Welcome to the gang, **chump!**" he said scornfully as he walked away. CJ knew that Sly would probably never trust him again...

_/_

_The part where CJ hit Carmelita with the blades of the boomerang came to me while I was listening to **Hail Mary** by **2Pac**. Pretty weird, huh? The things I get my inspiration from. Ah, whatever. Read and review, people._

_CJ Lightning 24, signing out._


	5. Chapter 5: A New Band Of Friends

CJ's Past: New Friends and Foes

Chapter Five: A New Band Of Friends

CJ paced around in his room in frustration. How could it have happened? How was it possible? He shook his head, tearing at his dirty-blond hair. He walked up to the wall and smashed his forehead against it. Blood was left on the wall. He touched his forehead. There was blood leaking from there, too.

_How in the hell could that have happened? That wasn't me throwing! It couldn't have been me..._ CJ thought as he grabbed a towel from the closet and wiped his forehead. He went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. The same shaggy dirty-blond hair that went down to his shoulders was there. His black fedora lay on the bed. He pulled the neckline of his shirt down. The bruise from where Sly had hit him in the chest with the cane was still there. He placed his hands on the sink, looking down at the floor.

"Well, if that actually was me throwing, then I'm a grade...A...asshole!" CJ muttered. He looked in the mirror once more. He saw his usual self. But he somehow felt different. His thoughts were interrupted as there was a knock on the door. He reluctantly went to the door and opened it. Bentley was there again.

"It's time to test my new invention." the turtle said.

"OK. Let's go try it out." CJ said, still feeling like an idiot.

"OK, so I was thinking about what happened to you and how you got here. Well, my newest machine may help you get back to where you were. I just hope it works and doesn't fry you into a crisp." Bentley droned on.

"I don't really care if I get fried at the moment."

"I heard about the thing last night."

"Yeah. I'm so sorry. I didn't think something like that would happen."

"Yeah, but it's probably a good thing that you're going back home. I think Sly needs some space from you right now." Bentley turned into a random room. CJ followed him in. There was a large metal ring in the middle of the room, wires protruding from the sides and a ramp going up into the ring. Bentley rolled up to a control panel.

"Alright, now you're going to go through that ring after I hit the power. Let's pray that it works." Bentley said, typing something in on the control panel. CJ sighed. He half hoped that the testing would go wrong and he would get electrocuted. Bentley turned on the power. The ring shuddered and lit up. There was a picture of CJ's home displayed on the portal. He grinned and stepped up the ramp. He turned around and waved at Bentley. Murray had just came throught the door. He and Bentley waved back at him, grinning.

"Good luck." Bentley said.

"Come back anytime, man. See ya!" Murray said, giving CJ a thumbs up. CJ gave him a thumbs up back and walked through the portal. He felt a tingling sensation. He was spinning around and around, bright flashes of colors were around him. Then, he felt his feet hit solid ground. He looked around. He was in a jungle, surrounded by palm trees. He turned around to see strange creatures holding strange rifles of purple coloring. One of them spotted him and fired.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me." CJ muttered as the shot, which looked like green plasma, blew right past him and scorched a rock.

* * *

Back in the portal room...

**Sly's POV**

* * *

_That ought to teach you. You shouldn't have hit Carmelita with that bladed boomerang. Now, you're gone for **good.**_ Sly thought to himself as he emerged from the control box behind the portal ring. Bentley and Murray's jaws dropped as they saw Sly.

"Sly, what have you done? What did you do to the portal as CJ went through it? He could be dead for all we know!" Bentley shouted at him.

"Sly, why did you do it?" Murray demanded.

"If I remember correctly, Murray, you didn't like him, either. So what made you change your mind now?" Sly asked back.

"Yeah. Well, after he explained everything, I trusted him a little. We actually became friends for the few days he was here!" the hippo answered.

"Whatever. I just got revenge for him hitting Carmelita with that boomerang."

"But was it worth it?"

Sly wondered this to himself as the hours rolled by...

_/_

_And now...CJ's in the _ universe! I'm pretty sure you guys already know which game universe he's in. For those of you who don't, you'll find out next chapter._

_CJ Lightning 24, out_


	6. Chapter 6: Meeting The Chief

CJ's Past: New Friends and Foes

Chapter Six: Meeting The Chief

CJ ran from the alien creatures who were shooting plasma rifles at his back. Each shot came too close for his liking. He wondered how he ended up in a random jungle being shot at by alien creatures when he remembered the black boomerang which he now called the Black Thorn. He pulled it from his belt and clicked the crossbones. He reared his arm back, just as he had that one fateful night not too long ago. He threw it at the closest alien. It sliced through the alien's skull, purple gore splattering the ground. He threw the Black Thorn at another two, slicing them apart, but several more aliens were still chasing him.

_Man, I can't keep this up. If this chase goes on for much longer, I'm going to be alien chow!_ CJ thought as he dodged more plasma bolts. He ducked around a tree to catch his breath. He caught sight of something glinting in the sunlight. He squinted for a better look. The glinting object came toward him, revealing a person in some kind of armor.

"Get down!" the armored person yelled at CJ. CJ ducked down while the person pulled out an assault rifle and shot the aliens down. After the aliens were dead, CJ stood back up.

"Who the heck are you?" CJ asked the person.

"I am a SPARTAN, ID number 117, Master Chief. Who are you?" the person answered.

"My name's CJ. Nice to meet ya!" CJ said, holding out his hand. The SPARTAN ignored him however and looked around.

"Cortana, are there anymore Elites in the area?" Master Chief asked someone who wasn't there.

"Negative, no hostiles remaining in your current area, Chief." a female voice coming from Chief's helmet said.

"Uh, who are you talking to?" CJ asked Chief. Once again, the SPARTAN ignored him, walking over to the edge of a cliff and peering over a clearing in the jungle valley. A giant purple vehicle shaped like a U came flying out of the clearing, stopping in front of the cliff edge.

"Get away from here." Master Chief said, still looking at the flying U-shaped vehicle.

"I can help. I can take care of myself, you know." CJ said, unholstering the black boomerang from his belt. Chief looked at him.

"A boomerang won't be much help."

"Oh, I think it will for me." CJ said, clicking the crossbones and revealing the blades.

"Just go."

"No. I'm helping you fight."

"Ergh. Just don't get yourself killed." Chief said, loading a fresh clip into his assault rifle as the sides on the flying vehicle opened to reveal more of the aliens, except this time there were short red and orange ones with the tall blue and magenta ones. CJ threw the boomerang at a magenta alien, slicing throught the creature's arm. The alien yelled in pain and dropped drom the vehicle, landing with a _THUD!_ at the jungle floor. The rest of the aliens jumped off of the vehicle and unloaded their plasma weapos at the duo. Chief jumped behind a rock and blind-fired over the top of it. CJ dodged between the plasma bolts, throwing the Black Thorn whenever he got the chance. After eight minutes of fighting, there were two of the tall aliens left. Chief was on his last clip and CJ's boomerang was dripping with purple and orange blood. He had been almost killed when a short red alien ran at him with two little blue balls flaring in its hands. They ended up exploding after CJ kicked the alien in the chest, making the alien fly backward and kill at least five of its comrades. The aliens in front of Chief and CJ were looking exhausted and bloody from minor wounds. The aliens readied their weapons, pointing them at the duo. CJ pulled his arm back, giving them a warning. They didn't take it, though, as they squeezed the triggers. CJ dodged the blasts and threw the Black Thorn. The unkown-metalled blades cleaved through their heads. The alien's bodies dropped, the missing half of their heads following seconds after. The half-heads plopped against the ground, splattering the ground with purple blood.

"Nice work. You saved me from having to use my last magazine. Didn't think a boomerang would do much damage against those Elites." Chief said, giving CJ a thumbs up. CJ returned the thumbs up. He wiped the blood from the boomerang's blades and reholstered it.

"Let's get back to your squad." CJ said. He and Chief walked down the side of the hill, coming upon a group of six Marines.

"Hey, sir. Are the Elites dead?" a Marine asked.

"Yes, Corporal Ortiz. All Elites have been neutralized." Master Chief answered.

"And who's that, sir?" Ortiz asked, pointing at CJ.

"I'm CJ. Nice to meet you." CJ replied.

"He'll be your backup with the rest of the assignment." Master Chief explained.

"Eh, what's the assignment? What are you guys doing?" CJ asked Chief.

"The UNSC has issued that me and my squad check out a supposedly abandoned refueling station. All transmissions sent into the station were either ignored or disrupted."

"OK. So, do you guys think that those Elite creatures have something to do with it?"

"Exactly. If we encounter any Covenant troops, we'll have to eliminate them. It's bad enough they've gotten to Earth."

"Covenant?"

"The Covenant is a group of different species trying to take over the galaxy. Their main mission is to take control of Earth. A group of them might have taken over the refueling station."

"OK, so which aliens are which?"

"The short red and orange ones are called Grunts and the tall blue and magenta colored ones are Elites."

"OK. Shall we go?" CJ finished the conversation, walking in the direction of a huge station sitting on the horizon.

"Yes. Alright, squad. Time to move out!" Chief called to the Marines. CJ, Master Chief, and the Marines marched over to the station. Once there, CJ looked around. There were scattered oil drums, forklifts, and small buildings. There seemed to be no sign of the Covenant anywhere.

"OK, all's cool! You guys can come in." CJ called back to Chief and the Marines. He spoke too soon, however, as a green explosion rocketed CJ into the air and caused him to land into a forklift seat. He blacked out hearing Chief and the Marines yelling.

"Elites, kill 'em!"

"Fuel rod gun, take cover!"

"Oh my God, Hunters!"

_ /_

_CJ has met the Chief and his squad of Marines and the battle with the Covenant has begun. And CJ blacked out from a fuel rod blast. We'll see what happens as the Chief and Marines are surrounded by the Covenant. Also, a surprise visitor next chapter!_

_CJ Lightning 24 is outta here!_


	7. Chapter 7: Sly's Decision

CJ's Past: New Friends and Foes

Chapter Seven: Sly's Decision

* * *

**Sly's POV**

I know how I'm going to make things right.

* * *

Sly sat in his room in the abandoned hotel, crouched into a ball with his head resting on his knees. He was wondering if messing with the teleporter's control box while CJ went through it was worth it. He had started to regret that decision after he had done it in front of Bentley and Murray. Murray got into an argument with Sly about it.

* * *

Recollection of the argument...

_Murray: Sly, how could you have done it?_

_Sly: It was his own fault, Murray! He shouldn't have thrown a **bladed** boomerang at Carmelita!_

_Murray: He said himself that it couldn't have been him throwing the boomerang. He said it was like some kind of demon came over him or something._

_Sly: And you freaking believed him?_

_Murray: ... I believed him because I just knew he was telling the truth._

_Sly: How did you just know that he was telling the truth? Hmm? How, Murray?_

_Murray: He had a pure heart. He followed you here because it was common foolishness! He didn't know where he was going. It wasn't like he was following you here just so he could kill us._

_Sly: *Growls* Whatever, Murray. I'm going back to my room. *Starts to walk away*_

_Murray: *Sigh* Sly..._

_Sly: *Stops* What?_

_Murray: Just please think about it? Okay?_

_Sly: OK, fine! I'll think about it, OK? *Leaves room*_

* * *

Sly's ears perked up. He knew how he was going to make all of this catastrophe right. He was going to go through the teleporter himself. He knew that CJ couldn't be dead, somehow. Sly jumped off the bed, grabbed his cane, and sprinted for the teleporter room. Nobody was there, not even Bentley. Sly typed in the codes on the panel on the control board and jumped through the teleporter as it lit up. He was spun around, flashing lights dancing across his vision. He landed in a random forklift in what looked like a station of some sort. He peekd over the door to see a tall blue alien staring him in the face.

_Maybe it's friendly._ Sly thought. He changed his mind as it raised a plasma rifle.

_Ok, maybe not!_ Sly thought as the alien shot its plasma rifle. He jumped from the seat of the forklift and ninja spire landed on a stray lamp post. The alien shot again. Sly used an old tecnique to charge up the cane and he smashed the plasma bolt back into the enraged face of the alien. Part of the alien's face was blown off. It dropped to the ground. Sly looked around and saw several more aliens. He also saw some kind of soldiers, a man in a metal suit, and...could it be? It was CJ! He was still alive! He was unconsciously sitting in a forklift seat like Sly himself was not a few moments ago. Sly jumped to a nearby cable suspended between two lamp posts and raccoon rail-walked over to the knocked-out human. He saw a random bucket of water sitting close by.

"Well, that's convenient." Sly chuckled to himself, dodging and weaving through the battlefield to the bucket of water. He slung the pail over his neck and left shoulder and ran back to CJ. He tossed the water on him. CJ woke up spluttering water.

"Holy frejoles! I'm up! I'm up!" he yelled, not noticing Sly as he looked around. He groaned and climbed out of the seat. Sly put his mouth close to CJ's ear.

"Boo." CJ spun around.

"What the flip-? Holy crap, it's you! What made you change your mind?" CJ stammered as he saw Sly standing next to him.

"I actually felt bad about the whole...launching you into a different universe thing. My bad." Sly apologized.

"Ain't that deep. WHUP!" CJ forgave Sly and dodged out of the way as a plasma bolt flew their direction.

* * *

**CJ's POV**

* * *

"OK, the next plasma bolt that flies my way will be struck back to them!" CJ yelled at the Covenant soldiers. Most of them spun around to face him. He saw five Elites, eighteen Grunts, and two giant aliens he presumed were Hunters that one Marine had yelled out earlier. They made up the whole crowd.

"Oh...CRAP!" CJ yelled as he saw that they had all opened fire on him. He saw about twenty-three plasma bolts and two fuel rods launched at him. He fell to his knees praying.

"Dear lord, I repent for all my si-AAAAAAHH!" CJ yelled out loud as he felt a hook grab the back of his black hoodie. He looked up into the grinning face of Sly Cooper.

"Oh, you son of a mother duck." CJ grumbled as Sly dropped him. He also dropped a black-metalled baseball bat next to him. He heard a faint "You're welcome!" called back to him from the midst of the fighting. He picked up the bat and presumed to crack Covenant skulls. The bat worked like a charm. It worked even better than the Black Thorn. The numbers of both sides dwindled down to Marines being thirteen, plus Chief, Sly, and CJ, and only the two Hunters left on the Covenant side. CJ wasn't sure or not that the bat could kill the Hunters, but he gave it a shot. He jumped up toward the closest Hunter's face and tried to smack it with the bat. The Hunter brought its shield up and blocked the bat's striking path. CJ dropped to the ground and swung at the creature's legs. The bat struck, but the reverberation of metal on metal shook the bat from his hands. Sly and Master Chief ran up and assisted CJ. The human picked the bat up once more and stood with his friends to kill the Hunters. Sly double jumped and ninja spire landed on the Hunter's helmet, swinging his cane at the creature's cranium. Master Chief managed to get behind it and shot clip after clip into the Hunter's back. CJ leapt over Sly and hit the creature in the top of what should have been its spine. It hit the ground after a few seconds of attack. Sly jumped off of the Hunter's helmet as it started to drop to the ground.

"Whew. That was a big one!" Sly said after landing.

"Don't celebrate too early. There's another one!" CJ warned as the other Hunter lumbered over to them and smacked Sly across the face with its shield.

"Oh, heck no you don't!" CJ called out as the Hunter attempted to smoosh Sly under its heavy foot. CJ grabbed a grenade off of the Master Chief's belt and jumped on the Hunter's back. He clawed into its flesh, digging deep enough to "bury the hatchet", so to speak. After he clawed deep enough into the flesh and covered his hand in a thick orange blood, he shoved the grenade into the hole he made and pulled off the pin. The Hunter exploded, blowing the alien in half and flinging CJ to the ground.

"I...win!" CJ said, face-planting into the ground after lifting his head up from the dirt.

_/_

_So how was that chapter? Pretty long, was it not?_

_Sly and CJ have made up after the whole incident with Carmelita and the teleporter, so they won't be at each other's throats in later chapters...or will they? Muhahahahahahahaha! Just kidding..._

_Well, anyways. Read, review and enjoy, peoples!_

_CJ Lightning 24 has left the building._


	8. Chapter 8: 3 2 1 KABOOM!

CJ's Past: New Friends and Foes

Chapter Eight: 3..2..1.. KABOOM!

CJ picked himself up from the dirt, wiping dust off of his hoodie and jeans. He wiped the dust off of him with his sleeves and walked back to his friends and the Marines. The Hunters were dead, and so were the surrounding Elites and Grunts. Sly had a grin of triumph on his face and so did the Marines. Master Chief's face was concealed by his helmet, so CJ didn't know what his expression was.

"OK, what do we do now? All the Covenant soldiers are dead, so we can leave, right?" CJ asked the Master Chief.

"No. We have to make sure that the Covenant don't send any more troops out here, so we're going to have to destroy the refueling station." Chief said, staring blankly past CJ to a weapons cache next to the gates of the station.

"Uh, what? Doesn't the UNSC need this place to refuel their spaceships to fight the Covenant with?" CJ asked, bewildered. Chief shook his head.

"There are other refueling stations the UNSC can use. We were lucky that the Covenant attacked this one. This is only a small-ranking station, so we won't have a fuel crisis."

"Well, what are we going to destroy the station with? A bomb?"

"Of sorts. A Shiva nuclear device is what we'll use."

"A what? A nuclear bomb is how you're going to destroy the station?"

"Exactly." Chief finished the conversation and walked over to the weapons cache. He popped the lid off of it and pulled out a small olive drab-colored box with dials on it and a display screen for which CJ guessed was for the countdown. Chief walked back to the group.

"OK, we'll have to place this next to the energy cores so this place will be completely disintegrated. CJ, Sly, come with me. Marines, guard the area till we get back." Chief said, still looking at the nuclear device. There was a tunnel at the front of a building that led down to a neon blue light. Chief entered first and CJ and Sly followed. They came upon two ten-foot reactor cores that must have been the energy source for the drilling of the fuel. Chief walked in between them and set the Shiva nuke on the ground. He hit a random number of codes and walked back to CJ and Sly.

"Okay, I set the nuke to go off in two minutes. We need to leave and pray to God that we make it out in time." Chief said, unslinging his assault rifle. The trio ran out of the tunnel.

"Time to move out NOW!" Chief shouted to his Marines. The soldiers packed up their gear and they all ran for the gate.

* * *

Thirty seconds to explosion...

CJ sprinted his legs as fast as they would go. He checked the timer on his watch. There were only thirty seconds left to the explosion. Sly, Chief, and the Marines were all running for their lives. CJ stopped abruptly and turned around. He looked at his timer again. Ten seconds...five seconds...three seconds...one second...The station lit up in an orange mushroom-shaped explosion cloud. A raging gust of wind blew past the group, tossing them into the air. CJ flew into the air, arms flailing. He spotted Sly and Chief being buffeted by the wind, Sly almost losing his family cane. Then the wind blew past and CJ dropped to the ground and landed on his back, all the air forced out of his lungs. He pulled in air as soon as his lungs stopped hurting. He looked around and saw Sly face down into the dirt, Chief laying against a rock, and the Marines scattered about the field they were in. CJ shakily stood up and walked over to Sly. He turned the raccoon over. Sly was bleeding from his nose. He picked up his unconscious friend, grabbed the cane, and walked over to Chief. He was really heavy, due to his armor's weight, but CJ managed to carry him on his right shoulder. CJ turned around and looked back toward the disintegrated refueling station. There was barely anything left of it. There were a few small, charred chunks of metal lying about, but other than that, the station was completely destroyed. CJ turned back around, walking away. He didn't know where he was going, but he knew he had to get his friends to safety. He walked about a hundred and fifty-two yards when he set his friends against the ground. He just sat there, kneeling next to them. Then he realized it. They had completed their mission. He would have celebrated were it not for the fact that his friends were injured and unconscious. He was confused, he didn't know what to do at that moment other than yell out loud.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" CJ yelled as loud as he could, letting all the air in his lungs out. He turrned around and looked at the Marines. A few of them were getting up. He jogged back to them and helped them up. Ortiz was the first to get up.

"Hey, Ortiz. Can I borrow your radio?" CJ asked the Corporal.

"Uh, sure." He replied, handing it to CJ.

"Thanks." CJ thanked him and walked away. He turned a dial on the radio and twisted it to the "AID" selection.

"UNSC Command? I need evac, right now! I have an injured SPARTAN and several unconscious Marines here. Please hurry!" CJ said into the radio.

"Alright, hold tight. We have two Pelicans on the way." a male voice said out of the radio. CJ switched the device off.

"Thank God." CJ said, sitting on a rock. He looked around, waiting for the Pelicans or whatever they called evac vehicles in this universe. Five minutes passed until the Pelicans got to the group. They looked like olive drab-colored jets. They landed about a meter away. The rear hatches of the Pelicans opened to reveal several more Marines. They unloaded off the Pelican. They picked up the Marines and sat them into the jets. One of the evac Marines walked over to CJ.

"Are you the man who called for the evac?" he asked.

"Yes, I am." CJ replied.

"Could you tell me where the Master Chief is?"

"Yeah, come on. He isn't too far." CJ led the Marine over to the Chief and Sly.

"Uhm, who is that?" he asked, pointing to Sly.

"He's a friend of mine." CJ knelt down and picked him up, grabbed his cane, and slung him over his shoulder. The Marine grabbed Chief and walked over to the Pelican. Chief must have woken up because he heard him talking.

"I can walk fine by myself, thanks." he muttered, releasing himself from the Marine's grasp.

"Hey, Chief. We're leaving." CJ said to the SPARTAN.

"Aren't you coming with us? Sly looks pretty banged up."

"Nah, we've gotta leave and go back home."

"Alright. Well, stay safe and good hunting."

"To you as well." CJ held up his wrist, which had a brace on it that controlled where he went when he teleported. He switched the dial to a picture of the safehouse. He pressed the button and he was once again flung into a vortex. They stopped spinning and reappeared in the teleporter room. They were greeted by a smiling Bentley and Murray.

"Welcome home." they said in unison.


	9. Chapter 9: A Look Into The Past

CJ Past: New Friends And Foes

Chapter Nine: A Look Into The Past

CJ sat Sly into a nearby chair and pulled one up for himself. Bentley rushed over in his wheelchair to the raccoon. The turtle checked Sly's wrist and neck pulses and then his heartbeat.

"Okay, he's good. So how did he get battered like this?" Bentley asked. CJ recounted the whole adventure of the jungle, the Covenant aliens, meeting Master Chief, recovering the refueling station, once again fighting Covenant forces, and nuking the station.

"So, that's how? Well, I'll go put him in his bed." Murray said, picking Sly up from the chair. He returned five minutes later. They all stayed up and talked till 10:04 pm when they went to bed. Well, maybe not Bentley. He said he had to make adjustments to the teleporter.

* * *

An hour and a half later...

CJ's eyes popped open to his dark room. He sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He touched his forehead. He was sweating like crazy. He guessed it was from the dream he was having from an old childhood event that was traumatic and had scared the hell out of him.

* * *

_Recollection of the event..._

_The street at the end of town was pretty chilly in the cold autumn night. Five friends were walking to an abandoned house called Malevolence Manor. It was said to be the most haunted house in town. They were going there because two bullies at school named Bumper and Weezal dared them to. They said that if the five friends, who were named CJ, Kyle, Ramona, Steve, and Trisha, went to the haunted house and stayed there for the whole night, they would pay each of them ten dollars. CJ and Kyle were best friends and they codenamed themselves a lot. CJ was Reptile and Kyle was Smoke, both names coming from a popular videogame called Mortal Kombat._

_"Hey, guys. Do you think this is smart? I know we're getting paid and all, but does it seem worth it? We're going into the most haunted house in probably the whole town!" Trisha asked her friends._

_"Calm down, Trish. The money will be totally worth it. Besides, if any big, bad ghosts show up, I'll protect you." Steve said back to her. He had a thing for her like Sly had for Carmelita._

_"Oh, will you guys shut up? We're doing this, period. I'm doing it for the money and if you guys want to chicken out and run home to your mommies, go ahead. I'll just take your share." Ramona butted in. She was the tomboy of the group, always getting into fights with people who were usually bigger than her and kicking their asses to the curb._

_"Smoke fears nothing! I will prove this to you!" Kyle, or should I say, Smoke retorted. CJ walked silently beside his friends._

_"Hey, CJ. What's up, dude? You haven't spoken all night!" Ramona said to him. She was usually the friendliest toward him for some reason. Probably because he had once saved her life from a stray poisonous snake that had crept up on her. CJ had a pocket knife on him at the time, so the snake dropped like a sack of potatoes as half of its body fell behind it after it had sprung at Ramona. She thanked CJ by giving him a hug and then she left for home. He was usually the shy guy of the group and didn't stand up to anything, not even the bullies at school, so it was amazing to see him cut a snake in half. If only he had known who he would be like five years later._

_"Eh, it's nothing. I'm just trying to stay calm unless we see the ghost." he reassured Ramona. She flicked her cinnamon brown hair over her shoulder and ignored his tensity. In truth, CJ hadn't felt really well. Going to a haunted house at night wasn't really a confidence booster. He would feel a lot worse after that night. Then, they were there. The abandoned mansion looked like a haunted house you would see in an old 40's black and white movie. Boards were nailed over windows. The windows without boards had broken glass. Shingles had fallen off the roof. The door was pretty scratched up. CJ gazed up at the windows. He looked from left to right. His eyes widened and he started sweating at the sight of what looked like a woman in a white dress with black hair covering her face at the top right window. He blinked, shook his head, and looked again. She wasn't there anymore..._

I must have imagined it... _CJ thought, wiping his forehead. The group walked up to the door. Ramona shoved Steve playfully._

_"Go ahead, Mr. Big Shot Ghost Killer, open the door!" She taunted at him._

_"Oh, uh, me? Sure...okay." Steve shakily put his hand on the door knob and twisted. CJ expected the woman in the white dress to pop out and make them all jump to Mars, but she didn't. He once again made himself sure that he was just seeing things. Smoke shoved Steve out of the way and called into the mansion._

_"Hello, any ghosts in here?" he called jokingly. No one responded, obviously. The group walked into the mansion._

_"Holy shet, this place is dusty!" Steve said, waving his arm over a really dusty coffee table. CJ walked over to the curtain in the next room which looked like the living room. It had holes all over it and a thick coat of dust. CJ's friends walked into the living room with him._

_"Man, this place looks really old fashioned. It has an old 50's TV set in here. Whew, someone smashed the screen." Ramona commented. Just then, after she turned around, the TV set fell over._

_"Jiminy Christmas, Ramona! What made you knock over the damn television?" Smoke asked her._

_"I didn't knock it over! And if you keep blaming me for things, I'll knock you on your ass, Smoke!" she threatened._

_"Guys, shut up! You hear that...?" CJ said suddenly. There was a knocking coming from behind a door in the corner._

_"Anybody gonna answer it? No? Guess I will." Smoke said jokingly._

Cheeky bastard. _CJ thought as the joker walked up to the door and pulled it open. He turned around too quickly, because standing right behind him was the woman in the white dress. We all stood there in front of him, mouths open in shock and fear._

_"What?" he asked, confused and oblivious of the horror behind him. He slowly turned around._

_"Oh, you've gotta be shitting me!" he groaned as he turned around and saw the ghost. He jumped back a foot and started shoving us toward the door. It slammed in his face._

_"Oh no...ohho no! Noo! Let us out!" Steve shouted._

_"Shut up, dude! We need to find another way out of here. How about we try the windows?" Smoke suggested._

_"Naw, we'd need a hammer to bust off the boards. Besides, we'd most likely gut ourselves on the glass." Trisha was rubbing her forhead as she spoke, trying to calm herself down. CJ walked over to the wall and leaned against it, crossing his arms. Then, a shriek came from the next room._

_"What the heck was that?" Steve turned toward the room, which looked like the kitchen. The door was being knocked on by someone._

_"Uh, should I open it?" Steve asked. He was the closest to the door at the time. He gulped and slowly walked toward the door. He put his hand on the knob and turned. It flew open, but nobody was there. Steve turned around, relieved._

_"Well, I guess nobody's there. Come on, let's go find another way ou-" he was cut off as a ghostly white hand clasped over his mouth whilst another one grabbed him around the waist. He was pulled into the kitchen, clawing and kicking at the hands. His friends rushed over, pulling at the iron-gripping hands. The door was slowly shutting, threatening to pull all of the thirteen-year-olds inside. Everyone but CJ and Trisha fell from pulling off the vise-gripping hands as Steve vanished half from view as he was pulled into the dark kitchen. CJ and Trisha were forced to let go as an invisible force tore their hands from Steve. The red-headed boy vanished from view completely as he was pulled into the darkness. The door slammed shut as his feet passed the door frame. The group of friends stared in shock, mouths agape._

_"Steve! Let him out of there, now!" Trisha yelled at the door. She ran up to it and pounded on it with her fists. She turned around and dropped to the floor, sobbing and holding herself._

_"Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap! The ghost got Steve, man!" Smoke threw his black and striped fedora in frustration. (Mind that it isn't the same as CJ's. CJ's has a saints de fluer on the side and Smoke's has a cross.) CJ just stared at the door. Smoke repositioned his hat on his head. CJ walked over to a flight of stairs that were made of polished wood. It wasn't glossy anymore because it had a thick coat of dust on it. Ramona started running up it._

_"Whoa, wait, Ramona. Didn't you see what just happened? If you go up there, the ghost will kill you!" CJ warned her._

_"Yeah, it'll get me by myself. So...then I'll kick it's ass like evrybody else who messes with me or my friends." she replied, run to the top stair. She stopped there, looking around._

_"I'm not afraid of you, so show yourself." Ramona called at the open air. She was met with a knock on the wall._

_"Oh, come on. Don't be scared of the living. Just show yourself already!" Ramona goaded the ghost on. She just stood there, waiting for the ghost with her arms crossed. Another thirty seconds passed before her arms dropped and she suddenly went board stiff._

_"Uh, Ramona? You OK up there?" Smoke called at her. She turned around and jogged down the stairs._

_"Yeah, I'm fine." she said, patting Smoke on the shoulder. CJ got a glimpse of her eyes. They were all black. They looked like they were dilated except they were entirely black._

_"Dude, did you see her eyes?" Smoke asked his friend._

_"Yeah. Something's not right, man." CJ replied. He walked over to the door and tried it again. It was still locked shut. CJ punched it and walked back to the rest of his friends. Ramona was leaning against the wall, looking at the floor. The minutes ticked on. Smoke looked at his watch._

_"And...it's 11:03. Brilliant, just freaking brilliant." Right after he finished his sentence, Ramona spoke again in a way that sent a chill up CJ's spine._

_"Count down all the time you want. It won't help you. None of you will leave here with your lives." She snapped her fingers and the floor around Trisha suddenly caved in. She dropped screaming, her blond hair flowing around as she fell to her death._

_"What...the...FUCK?" Smoke swore because he had good reason. He and CJ backed up against the wall, trying to get away from Ramona, if it really was her. She walked up to them, walking slowly as if she were a zombie. She got right up in CJ's face._

_"Back the hell up, Ramona!" Smoke threatened her._

_"Quiet, peasant!" she lifted her hand up and closed it. Smoke fell to the floor as if he had been punched in the face._

_"You...will...DIE!" Ramona reached her hand up._

_"Get away from me!" CJ shoved her with all his strength...and she disappeared. CJ dropped to the floor, not believing what he just saw. The front door behind him flew open._

_"Dude, let's get out of here! Come on!" Smoke had gotten back up and grabbed the collar of his friend's shirt. CJ pulled himself together and ran out the door with Smoke, leaving the mansion behind...and the rest of their friends._

* * *

CJ curled up into a ball and tried to forget the nightmare, but how could he? How do you forget all of your friends _dying_? Well, except for Smoke, anyway. CJ was glad he was still alive. He wasn't sure what happened to Ramona, but he would find out one day. He was sure of that.


	10. Chapter 10: Nazi Zombie Riot

CJ's Past: New Friends and Foes

Chapter Ten: Nazi Zombie Riot

CJ got up from his bed and pulled on his black hoodie and gloves. He checked the clock whilst strapping on his white Nike tennis shoes. It read 4:33 am. CJ finished tying the white laces and jogged down the stairs into the teleporter room. He was eager to see what location the teleporter held next.

"Hey, Bentley. Wassup?" CJ asked his turtle friend.

"I just finished processing the teleporter for the next location. It looks like a burnt down theater. Well, that's strange." Bentley replied, rubbing his chin in a puzzled fashion.

"Ah. Wasn't expecting a burnt down theater, but as long it's a worthwile trip, I'll manage." CJ hopped up onto a counter and sat with his head on his knees, watching Bentley type into the control panel. After a minute of nonstop tapping, Bentley powered on the teleporter. Just after he did so, Sly and Murray walked into the room.

"'Sup, guys?" CJ asked, giving each of them a pound-it after they walked by.

"Not much. We heard the telpeorter whizzing, so we came to check out what was going on." Murray answered.

"So, what place is next on the agenda?" Sly asked.

"We're checking out a burnt down theater. Dunno how exactly it burnt down, but I guess we'll find out after we go in, won't we?" CJ asked. He hopped off the counter and walked up to the teleporter.

"Anybody comin' with?" CJ looked back. Sly and Murray both walked to stand next to him. Bentley wheeled over to a cabinet and grabbed a blue biking helmet, padding for the front of his shell, and tan gloves.

"Let's do it!" the turtle exclaimed, wheeling up to the rest of his friends. CJ went in first, then Sly, then Murray, and finally Bentley. The same vortex greeted them along with the flashing lights. Then they landed in what looked like the lobby of the place. It looked horrible! The stairs leading up on either side had dirty, torn up rugs. The floor itself was covered in ashes. There were ripped Nazi flags hanging from the walls as well. Rubble was scattered in front of a smoldered sign-in desk.

"Whew. This place got really burnt up, don't ya think, Sly?" CJ asked the raccoon.

"I'll say. This theater looks like it was hit by a flamethrower." Sly replied.

"Vhat are you doing heah?" a man with a German accent yelled at the group.

"Uh, we were just looking around. Who are you?" CJ replied.

"I am Edvard Richtofen. The men you see behind me are colleagues of mine." Richtofen said. He was holding two pistols, one in each hand.

"I'm Tank, Tank Dempsey. Good huntin', fellas!" the American said, holding an M16 assault rifle.

"I am drunk-I mean, I'm Nikolai. Mother Russia hopes you will serve her well." the Russian said, holding an M14 single-shot rifle.

"I am Takeo Masaki, bring honor to families by helping us in battle." the Japanese man said, holding a China Lake grenade launcher.

"Uh, nice to meet you guys. I'm CJ. And these guys are Sly, Murray, and Bentley." CJ said, pointing to each of his friends in turn.

"Yes, that is all vell and good, but ve have zombies to kill!" Richtofen shot at a Nazi-looking person that had shining, yellow eyes and decaying flesh. The bullet hit the zombie right in the head. The undead Nazi dropped to the floor, covering itself in ashes.

"Now, shall ve go?" Richtofen asked.

"Sure, let's go!" CJ exclaimed, running up the right flight of stairs.

"Here, pistols! One for you, one for you, one for you, and one for you!" Richtofen tossed extra pistols at CJ, Sly, Murray, and Bentley. Murray holstered his in his belt.

"I'll use my fists for now." the hippo said. Sly put his pistol in his belt as well.

"I think my cane can manage." the raccoon said. Bentley also put pistol away.

"I have bombs, you know." the turtle said. Then the interrogative ended as several more Nazi zombies entered the vicinity through windows in the walls.

"We've got company!" CJ leapt down the stairs as one zombie fairly close to him swiped a forearm at him. CJ returned fire by slamming his black titanium bat into the zombie's jaw, cracking its skull open. The zombie rolled down the stairs, other zombies running at CJ down them. CJ hit and killed one more then leapt over the rail next to wooden double-doors. He tried opening it, but it was locked tight. He kicked the door and went back to killing zombies. Sly was managing fine; he was raccon rail sliding on the rails of the stairs and dodging everything thrown at him. Bentley was wheeling circles around the zombies, tossing bombs at them that stuck to their clothes. After Bentley tossed them, he pressed a button on his wheelchair that blew the zombies apart. Murray was killing zombies with his bare fists, splitting flesh with his knuckles. Richtofen, Dempsey, Nikolai, and Takeo were shooting anything that looked like a zombie. After several minutes of fighting, the zombies just stopped coming abruptly.

"Where'd all the zombies go?" CJ asked Richtofen.

"They are being prepared for the next round." Richtofen replied.

"What do you mean they're "being prepared"?" CJ wondered.

"There is a nasty little girl at vork here, and she just keeps attacking us vith zombies!"

"A little girl commands these zombies? You've gotta be kidding me!"

"Less talking, more killing!" Dempsey butted in as the next round started with demonic girl laughing. Growling came from behind every door. A bolt of electricity flashed and a hellhound came into CJ's vision.

"What...the...HELL?" CJ backed up against the wall and readied the Black Thorn. He tossed it at the devil dog. It slashed through the dog's side, killing it. CJ was on the balcony and the dog was on the top stair, so the dog rolled down like a bowling ball. More were flashing around like an electrical storm, so they all got to work. Some dogs caught on fire, exploding when killed. Other dogs that didn't catch fire fell to the ground when killed.

"Fuck!" CJ called out as a dog tackled him to the ground. Saliva flew everywhere as the dog snapped at CJ's face. It was trying to rip his throat out. CJ kept a firm hold on the dog's jaws, keeping him from becoming doggie chow. His friends were having more luck. Murray ran up the stairs and punched the dog off before it lit on fire.

"You okay, man?" the hippo asked.

"Yeah, I'm good. Thanks for the save, dude!" CJ thanked him.

"No problem!" Murray called back as he ran back down the stairs scrunching up to his Aboriginal ball form to smash more dogs. Once again, the fighting abruptly stopped.

"What's with the girl and stopping the rounds like that? I can still go!" Murray complained.

"Do not vorry, hippo! Ve shall have more zombies to play vith in a short moment." Richtofen called to Murray. The German ran up to the doors that CJ couldn't open earlier and easily just turned the knob and opened the door.

_Well, that's certainly strange!_ CJ thought as he walked behind Richtofen. Holes were suddenly smashed in the roof, bringing out mutated-looking zombies. One leapt at Richtofen. He shot it in the face.

"Time to play vith the Doctor! Hahahahahahaha!" Richtofen laughed like a madman, shooting any zombies that came into his crosshairs. Sly and CJ looked at one another and made the crazy symbol with their fingers. They circled their fingers against their skulls, pointing at Richtofen. CJ looked out across the theater. It looked pretty bad, with more torn up Nazi flags and banners hanging everywhere.

"I'm gonna take a guess and say this place was under control of the Faschist Reich. Sons of bitches." CJ muttered aloud.

"Well, you're right. I can smell German dog from here!" Nikolai said. There was a strange glow coming from the stage. CJ walked up to it and it turned out to be a box with glowing question marks on it.

"Ah, the good ol' mystery box!" Dempsey said with a grin. CJ shrugged and pulled it open. Random weapons flew out. It was changing rapidly from one gun to the next when it suddenly stopped on a large, cannon gun. It was labeled _Thundergun_ on the side.

"Well, that's cool. Wonder what it does." CJ aimed it at a group of zombies that had popped up out of nowhere. He pulled the trigger. A gigantic sound wave blew the zombies against the wall. They splattered against the wall like flies.

"Oh, hell yeah!" CJ shouted. The next round started with more mutants and zombies coming out of every nook and cranny there was in the destroyed building. It quickly ended with the power of the Thundergun. After several hours of waiting, no more zombies showed up.

"Vell, I guess are vork heah is done!" Richtofen said, clapping his hands together.

"Okay, then. Me and my friends will just be going, then. Stay safe and good hunting!" CJ said to the soldiers standing in front of him, remembering a saying that the military used. CJ, Sly, Murray, and Bentley walked back to the lobby.

"Well, that was different." Sly said.

"Hey, it wasn't all bad. It's not everyday you get to kill zombies." CJ retorted. He hit the home dial on his teleporter gauntlet and they were all teleported home.

* * *

CJ woke up from being knocked in the head. He wasn't quite sure what happened, but he thought he saw the ghost from that night at Malevolence Manor...

_It's not over, bitch. You can be sure of that. _CJ thought to himself.

_/_

_Okay, one thing before I end this chapter. Two things actually. One, shoutout to Christopher Marcellus for his kind words about my story. Two, please guys, if you haven't read my Adventure Time story, go read it. It's pretty good and I just put up a new chapter. Anyways, read and review, people!_

_CJ Lightning 24, signing out_


	11. Chapter 11: Bringing Down The House

CJ Past: New Friends And Foes

Chapter Eleven: Bringing Down The House

Disclaimers for previous chapters: I do not own Sly Cooper, Halo, or Nazi Zombie or Call of Duty characters.

Disclaimer Spoiler: I do not own Assassin's Creed.

* * *

CJ woke up to the face of a man in a white tunic with a hood. He had a grayish beard and concerned eyes.

"Are you all right, my friend?" the man asked, having an Italian accent. CJ sat up and rubbed his head.

"Yeah, I'm good." CJ replied.

"You have a strange accent. Where are you from?"

"Uh, the US."

"What is the US?"

"The US is the United States. Wait a second."

"What?"

"How did I get here?"

"I found you outside, lying on your back."

"What country am I in?"

"You are in Italia."

"Italy?" CJ asked. The man nodded. CJ checked his watch's calendar.

It read 1438.

"Oh...my...Lanta!" CJ got up from the table and looked outside. It was an Italian city from the look of it, with guards on every rooftop as far as the eye could see. The guards were clad in red and black, with armor pieces strapped to the shoulders and kneecaps. In the distance, there was an enormous wooden tower that had white flags with red crosses emblazoned upon them and each level of the tower was packed with guards from what CJ could see from squinting. CJ walked back to the man.

"By the way, who are you?" he asked.

"Ezio. Ezio Auditore." the man said. Not a few seconds after Ezio had finished speaking, there came a sudden banging on the door.

"Open the door! NOW!" the person banging on the door yelled.

"Cazzo*! How did Antolini find my safehouse?" Ezio jogged up to the door and pulled out a sword from his belt.

"Open the door or we will smash it down!" the person yelled again.

"What is it you want?" Ezio called out.

"I know you are in there, Ezio! I warn you once more, Ezio, open the door or it will fall from its hinges!" the person warned. Ezio didn't open the door. CJ stood staring at the door, waiting for it to hit the floor. Suddenly, the door flew off its hinges, falling right at Ezio. Ezio sidestepped the falling door, letting it land on the floor. Several guards clad in black and red rushed into the room, followed by one man who was heavily armored in steel. He looked to be about seven feet tall, and his face was covered by a thickly-metalled helmet.

"Ah, Ezio. So nice to see you again! Criminals around Florence never last long while I am chasing them." the armored man said.

"What are you talking about? I haven't committed a crime!" Ezio protested. The armored man, who CJ guessed was Antolini, chuckled.

"Oh, Ezio. I know you killed Cesare Borgia. You murdered him. And what's this? You're harboring a fugitive? That's another crime you have committed so far." Antolini motioned toward CJ. He motioned for one of his men to arrest CJ. CJ sideglanced at Ezio. Three little terracotta shells fell into his hand from his sleeve.

"I didn't kill Cesare. His own arrogance was what killed him. He thought he could control everything. Nature proved otherwise." Ezio said, dropping the terracotta shells.

"What are you blatheri-?" Antolini was cut off as the room filled with smoke. CJ felt a hand grab his arm and he was thrust outside into the afternoon air. Ezio was running, looking back and waving a hand at CJ for him to follow. CJ ran with Ezio, who was going for the tower.

"Better now than never if I'm going to destroy the Templars' tower." Ezio said, jumping through a merchant's stall.

"What will destroying their tower do?" CJ asked, jumping over a fruit stand.

"The tower is built over their headquarters, so if I can bring down the tower, the Templars will lose control over Florence." Ezio continued.

"And it's that simple, huh? Well, let's do it." CJ dodged over a kissing couple sitting on a stone bench and leaped over a railway, Ezio climbing and jumping off a statue of a knight on horseback and landing into a haystack behind CJ. Then CJ baseball-slid behind a wagon and peeked behind him, Ezio joining him five seconds after. There it was. The giant wooden tower was guarded on the ground level by five guards, each one carrying a sword.

"Shall we?" CJ asked.

"Before we do this, I want you to have some ranged weaponry. Take this." Ezio said, handing CJ a silver vambrace with a barrel in the wrist.

"What's this?" CJ wondered, pulling back his sleeve and clipping it onto his right wrist. He pulled the sleeve back over the vambrace to where he could still see the tiny trigger under the barrel.

"It's a hidden pistol. It's useful for when you need to take out targets quickly. I have one just like it." Ezio replied, showing CJ a vambrace that looked exactly like CJ's.

"Alright, let's get this party started." CJ said, pulling out the titanium bat from its holster on his back. He vaulted over the wagon.

"Yipee-kay-yee!" CJ cried out, smashing the bat into the nearest guard's skull. Ezio ran around the wagon and used a tiny blade in his other vambrace to stab into the neck of the guard nearest him. Both guards hit the ground, while the others ran at CJ and Ezio. Ezio sword fought with two, while CJ took the last one. Ezio disarmed one guard, shot him with the hidden pistol, and returned with a hidden blade stab to the second guard's throat. CJ parried a thrust from his guard's sword and slammed the bat into the guard's stomach. He dropped to his hands and knees, coughing up blood. CJ put him out of his misery with a swing to the back of his skull.

"Okay, now we climb. Let's try not to alert any more guards." Ezio said, walking over to the tower's ladder. He and CJ climbed to the top after avoiding every guard on the tower. Ezio climbed up on the top of the tower and held on to the flag pole at the center. CJ looked down to the ground.

"Man, that's gotta be at least a forty-foot drop!" CJ said to himself. He walked around the roof of the tower, admiring the view. The moment was disturbed when a hand grabbed his foot and CJ was dragged to the edge of the roof. CJ kicked it off and baseball-slid down the roof, falling to the wooden bar that supported the pillars that upheld the roof and swung on it to the railing. He was met with a laughing Antolini, who was carrying a broadsword that was almost as tall as CJ was.

"Hello, senior. Time to die!" he said, swinging the broadsword at CJ's head. CJ ducked and slipped from the railing, catching the railing before he dropped any further. Antolini put the sword above his head, aiming at CJ once more. CJ reached out and punched him in the chest. Antolini fell back, but didn't lose his sword. Ezio came down to join in the fight, too. CJ leapt back over the railing, unholstering his bat.

"Ah, now things get interesting!" CJ gloated. Antolini spun his sword in a circle.

"Now, they most certainly do." He spun around suddenly and swiped at Ezio. Ezio was caught of guard and tripped over the railing, falling out of view.

"Oh, you son of a bitch. It's on!" CJ swung with his bat at Antolini's chest. Antolini spun around again and parried it, and swung crossways. CJ ducked and caught Antolini in the shins. Antolini came back wth a slash at CJ's chest. CJ brought his bat up and blocked it. CJ jumped up on the railing and went to town, swinging left and right. Antolini walked backward from the force of the blows. Antolini then got a blow in and punched CJ right in the face. CJ stumbled on the railing, holstering his bat and grabbing one of the pillars. CJ stumbled again and his back was to the pillar and he was facing open air. Antolini was given the perfect chance to finish CJ off and he jabbed the blade at CJ. CJ let go of the pillar, trying in a futile attempt to grab the blade. It impaled CJ right through the abdomen, forcing him to hang there and cough up blood. Antolini let out a laugh of victory.

"Well, I thought you weren't expecting to get hung up like a Carnivale ornament, were you? Die, pig!" Antolini grabbed the handle of the sword and pulled the sword halfway out. He was interrupted by him being pulled back into the top level by...Ezio! Ezio punched Antolini repeatedly, knocking him towards the railing. Antolini bent over the rail, pretending to catch his breath. He pulled a knife out and stabbed Ezio in the arm. Ezio roundhouse punched Antolini away with his good hand. Meanwhile, the sword sprouting from CJ's gut slid further out of him, cutting towards CJ's doom. When Ezio struck Antolini back to the railing, the sword almost fell out. CJ reached over and grabbed Antolini by the throat.

"If I die, I'm taking you to hell with me!" CJ said around a mouthful of blood. CJ used his free hand to pull the rest of the sword out. He started falling, a screaming Antolini following him. CJ fell with a grin on his face.

_Goodbye, dear friends. I'll see you in another life._ CJ thought of his friends while blood chased him to the hard cobblestones below. CJ coul have swore he saw a hole open up in the ground before he blacked out...


	12. Chapter 12: Wake Up Call

CJ Past: New Friends And Foes

Chapter Twelve: Wake Up Call

CJ gasped awake. He panted while he looked around. He could have sworn he was just stabbed in the stomach with a HUGE sword. After calming down, he noticed how familiar the room he was in looked...

"Oh my goodness..." CJ was sitting down, leaning against a dusty wall. He looked down at his stomach. The hole from where Antolini stabbed him was still there! And he still had blood leaking from the corners of his mouth. He realized where he was.

He was in Malevolence Manor.

CJ leaned his head against the wall and closed his eyes. When he reopened them, he looked up the stairs in front of him. He gasped as he saw... the demon. It slowly walked down the stairs toward CJ. CJ looked behind her and saw his friends, which were all but Kyle and Ramona, walking down with her. They all stood behind her as they reached the bottom of the stairs. The demon walked up to CJ...and spoke.

"Welcome...to...hell!" it said in a raspy voice. CJ scrambled away as fast as he could to a different wall.

"Be gone, demon! The power of Christ repels you! The power of Christ repels you!" CJ started shouting whilst using both of his index fingers to make a cross. This, however, made pain flare through his chest and he clutched it, gasping for air. The ghost ignored him and spoke again.

"It seems you weren't supposed to die. That is why you evaded me all those years ago. You and your pathetic friend got away...from me...demons get angry when they lose. I would get revenge but you have not completed your mission on this world." the demon continued. It walked closer to CJ.

"W-w-wha-what i-i-is m-my m-mission?" CJ stammered as the demon got too close for his liking.

"You will learn as your life progresses. Holy spirits are forcing me to give you a second chance." the demon replied.

"Why aren't Smoke and Ramona here?" CJ asked, regaining enough sense to stop stammering.

"The one known as Kyle is back in your home. The one known as Ramona is in another land, but she is not dead. She is merely...resting." the demon answered. CJ thanked God for the news but he was skeptical about the way he had learned Ramona was still alive. The demon was only a few mere inches away from CJ. It reached out a white hand.

"What are you doing?" CJ asked, trying to back away even though he was against the wall.

"Sending you back." the demon answered. It touched CJ on his wound. CJ felt himself falling once this time, the demon and the ghostly visages of his friends slipped away with each passing second.

Blackness...

* * *

CJ woke up once again, this time in the arms of Sly Cooper. Sly wasn't looking at him, just pulling him somewhere. He was muttering something CJ couldn't hear at first.

"...ou'll be okay, buddy. I'm gonna get you outta here!" Sly muttered to CJ. Then CJ heard Ezio's voice.

"That door won't hold them for long. We have to move!" Ezio sounded frantic. CJ felt himself being prompt up against a cold stone wall. CJ didn't have enough strength to keep his eyes open. His eyes slammed shut, but he didn't die again. Banging noises were coming from about eight feet away from where CJ was from what he could hear. CJ felt something clink in his hoodie's pocket. He opened his eyes a little and pulled the object out of his pocket. It was a little bottle filled with a dark red fluid. It had a label on the front that said: _**"Drink This!"** _written in cursive. CJ popped the cap off and drank it. It tasted like the blood he was spitting out not too long ago. He dropped the bottle as he felt the wound in his gut close up.

"Brbrbrbrbrbrbrbr! That felt weird." CJ shook his head and tossed the bottle at the wall near Sly and Ezio. It smashed against the wall, breaking and catching the attention of his friends.

"Who threw a freaking bottle?" Sly wondered, turning around. CJ waved at him. Sly and Ezio ran over, wondering how he wasn't dead. CJ tried to stand up, but his friends pushed him back down.

"Hey, there ain't no rest for the wicked, so let me up!" CJ shoved their hands away, stood up, and brushed himself off.

"How are you not dead? I saw you drop from the tower!" Ezio said, bemused. CJ shrugged.

"No idea. So can we please get out of here?" CJ suggested. The trio nodded and got busy looking for an escape route. CJ found one in the shape of a small tunnel in the floor that was barred by a wooden gate. CJ pulled out his bat and smashed through it.

"Hey, I found an exit! Come check it out." CJ called to his friends. They jogged over and inspected the tunnel.

"I dunno about this. Where does it go?" Sly asked.

"Only one way to find out!" CJ said, jumping down the tunnel. It felt like a giant stone slide as he slid down it. Sly and Ezio followed right after. It led out to a small embankment in front of a river that had a bridge over it.

"Well, we got away from the guards. Guess it's time to leave. Goodbye, Ezio. We'll see you later." CJ said, looking at the sunset laying on the horizon.

"Yeah, see ya , Ezio." Sly said, grabbing CJ's arm. CJ hit the dial to go home and they were flung back into the vortex. They spun back into the teleporter room.

"Due, where're Bentley and Murray?" CJ asked, scratching his head.

"They're probably asleep. It was pretty dang near midnight when I went to get you!" Sly explained. CJ yawned.

"Okay, well, goodnight, Sly. I'm going to bed." CJ went up to his room and slept the rest of the night away.

_/ _

_You didn't think I'd let CJ die, did you? What's wrong with you people? He's the main character for crap's sake! Anywho, we have a new enemy from the Sly Cooper franchise that's coming back from beyond the grave! Try and guess who it is in your reviews. Peace out, homies._

_CJ Lightning 24, signing out._


	13. Chapter 13: The Memories Come Back

CJ's Past: New Friends and Foes

Chapter Thirteen: The Memories Come Back

CJ was woken up from his sleeping by screaming and hollering. He jumped out of bed and ran to the commotion. Murray was running around, yelling Sly's name. Bentley was wheeling around like his pants were on fire.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What's going on?" CJ asked his friends. Murray screeched to a stop in front of him.

"Sly's gone!" the hippo said in the most scared tone CJ had ever heard.

"What the fuck?" CJ ran to his room. He burst through the door, looking for his raccoon friend. It looked like a tornado had ripped through Sly's room. CJ looked in every space of the room. Sly really _was_ gone! Then, CJ noticed a piece of paper lying on the bed, the bed having the top of it covered in slash marks. CJ picked up the paper which was actually a note. It read:

_Dear Cooper Gang,_

_Oh, looking for someone? A certain raccoon, maybe? Well, you won't find him in that ruddy hotel room if you found this note. I've got the little poodle locked up in a basement torture room. We're probably already having a ball! 339 Gripple Avenue is where we'll be if you want to come and get him. See you soon. Ta-ta!_

_Sincerely,_

_Clockla-Neyla_

"Oh, fuck no. That's not good." CJ crumpled up the note and ran back to Bentley and Murray.

"Guys, look at this note!" CJ tossed the crumpled up piece of paper to them. They read and their eyes grew as wide as watermelons.

"Okay, we've go to go." Bentley said, grabbing his gear. Murray did the same.

"339 Gripple Avenue, let's go!" CJ rushed out the door, hopping in the team van. Bentley went in shotgun and Murray drove. They arrived at the place in a matter of seconds due to Murray's wreckless driving. CJ hopped out of the van and looked around. There was a warehouse-looking place at the end of the road. Sly had to be in there.

"CJ, wait! Before you go in there, take this with you. It's a communicator that you can use to update what's going on in there. We won't be able to see." Bentley said, tossing CJ an earphone that he put on immediately.

"Alright, I'll have him back before you can say poof!" CJ called back. He ran up to the wall of the warehouse, looking for a point of entry. He spotted an air vent next to him. It was sealed up, but CJ had a way of breaking off the lid of the vent. He pulled out his baseball bat and smashed his way in. He reholstered the bat and crawled into the vent system. It led him straight over the room Sly was being kept in. Sly was lying on a metal table, strapped down. He was covered in cuts and scratches. Clockla-Neyla was standing right next to him. She looked like a cat turned freaking cyborg! Her left eye was replaced by a yellow and red blinking light and a metal scrap that reached out to her forehead, and her left arm was completely metal.

"Sheesh, talk about screwin' the pooch." CJ gently lifted up the lid of the air vent he was kneeling on and dropped behind a couple of crates. Clockla-Neyla was cooing at Sly and cutting him at the same time.

"Scream for me, Poodle." she spoke in a British accent. She extended a claw and cut Sly across his chest. Sly let out a scream of agony. CJ winced. He had never heard Sly scream before, especially not in a way like that. CJ crept up behind her and raised his bat.

"Hey, bitch! Ever heard of the no touching rule?" CJ swung and caught Clockla-Neyla across her metal arm. She cartwheeled from the force of the blow and looked at CJ.

"And we have a stupid little hero at the party. Time to dance!" she lunged at CJ, claws extended. CJ stood in a batting position.

"Batter up!" CJ swung, but Clockla-Neyla caught the bat in her metal claw.

"Oh, I know you. Your name's CJ. You're the newest addition to the Cooper Gang? Pathetic." she mocked.

"How in the hell do you know who I am?" CJ wondered.

"Whilst I was in Clockwerk's frame, I gained so much knowledge it felt like my brain was going to explode! You're the "Friend-Sacrificer". Steve, Trisha, Ramona...and Sly will be no different. All you do is let your friends die!" Clockla-Neyla droned on.

"Shut the fuck up!" CJ shouted.

"I'll kill you in front of Sly and then I'll torture him to death! Oh, what fun!" she giddily exclaimed.

"Bitch, I'm gonna fuck you up." CJ brought his size thirteen Nike up into the robotic cat's stomach. This sent her flying into the table Sly was strapped on to. She pulled Sly off the table and put a claw to his throat.

"Don't try anything or he dies!" Clockla-Neyla warned. CJ stood glaring at the robotic cat, not sure what to do. Then, he remembered the hidden pistol given to him by Ezio. He put his finger on the trigger and lifted his wrist. He pulled it and watched the bullet fly at Clockla-Neyla.

"What did you d-" she was cut short as the bullet made contact with her chest and she flew backward. Sly dropped like a sack of potatoes, but he wasn't dead. He was just seriously injured. CJ ran up to his friend and picked him up. CJ took one last look at Neyla, laying in a mangled heap against the wall. She was dead and wasn't ever coming back. CJ busted open the front door of the warehouse and ran back to the team van. He sat Sly in and jumped in himself. They sped off for the safehouse. CJ sat back and tried to regain his breath.

"I...hate...running everywhere!" CJ groaned. They made it back to the safehouse and they rushed Sly up to his room and put him in his bed. CJ returned to his room. He sat down on the bed and leaned against the wall.

"Man, conspiracy, aliens, dying, and now a fucking cyborg cat? I'll be falling down a fucking hole in the ground next!" CJ muttered to himself as he fell asleep.

_/_

_Clockla-Neyla makes an appearance in the story by capturing Sly in his sleep? How dastardly! Yeah, at least she's dead now...or is she? Duh duh duh duh! I dunno. I think a bullet's blast force would have killed her. So anyways, read and review and all that hullabaloo. Peace out, homies._

_CJ Lightning 24, out._


	14. Chapter 14: Chaos Uprising

CJ Past: New Friends And Foes

Chapter Fourteen: Chaos Uprising

1:32 am, rooftops above Paris

CJ fell backward from the force of the blow from a spinning kick. His assailant pulled out silver twin daggers from their belt and preceded to slice small cuts over CJ's hooded torso. CJ struggled to retrieve his bat from behind his attacker. Every time he tried was met with another cut, except it was larger than all the others. Then, his assailant knocked him through a window from the rooftop they were on with a dropkick. CJ smashed through the glass and small shards added more wounds to the collection on his flesh through his black hoodie. CJ shakily got back up, only to be smashed back down with a spear that his assailant had tackled him with. CJ rolled underneath a bed in the room. The attacker uplifted the bed with raw power and grabbed CJ by the hoodie and dragged the human out. CJ launched a kick into the back of the arm of his attacker. His attacker spun their arm around, using the power from CJ's kick to stab him in the back of the leg. CJ let out a yell of pain and leapt back up on his good leg. CJ struck his assailant in the shoulder, only for them to spin around and roundhouse punch him. He was knocked through the room's wooden door and he fell down a flight of stairs. CJ grabbed the ledge of a window and pulled himself up, standing lightly on his injured leg. His assailant was standing up on the top of the stairs, looking at him. CJ hadn't gotten a good look at the person, but the person's features were shown by the moonlight. The person had on a black hoodie, a hockey mask to cover their face, and black boots and gloves. CJ pulled the dagger from the back of his leg and threw it at the masked attacker. They dodged it, simply leaning over as the dagger buried itself in the wall.

"What the fuck do you want from me?" CJ asked the person.

"Vengeance." the person answered with a male's voice. He, whoever he was, launched down the stairs, a kick reared back aiming at CJ.

* * *

Seven hours earlier...

6:02 pm, Cooper Gang safehouse

"Okay, guys. Time for another heist!" Bentley said, clapping his hands together. The gang was sitting at the table in the dirty kitchen of their safehouse.

"What are we doing this time, turtleman?" CJ asked. Bentley pulled out a blueprint and unrolled it on the table.

"We're stealing from Interpol." the turtle replied.

"Yeah, we're picking up a file on some new recruit they got just recently." Murray added in.

"Maybe this time someone won't hurt Carmelita if she shows up." Sly said cheekily.

"Ah, shut the hell up." CJ retorted.

"Alright, guys, calm down and pay attention. Okay, CJ, you and Sly are going to go up Interpol's fire escape, get to the roof access door, go through it, and then you'll be in Interpol's top floor. The new recruit's door is a gray one with the picture of a black fox's head on it. All you have to do then is pick the lock, which is a pressure padlock, so Sly will have to do it, and you're in. Look through the office, grab the file, jump over the next couple of rooftops, and we'll be waiting in an alleyway, waiting for you guys so we can make our getaway. Let's get ready to move out." Bentley said, pointing to each phase of the plan in turn.

"Alright, guys. It's our time now, let's get this shit started.*" CJ said.

* * *

One hour earlier...

12:46, Interpol's fire escape

CJ pulled himself up onto the wooden planks of the fire escape. There were three more levels to climb, but they shoudn't be too hard to climb. CJ ran up the planks going up each level until he came up to a big window that was the back entrance into Carmelita's office. CJ saw the red fox moving around, putting away files and checking things on her computer. CJ sorely wished he could go in and apolagize for what he did to her, but he knew that would fuck up the heist...badly. CJ ignored his feelings, jumped up, and grabbed the edge of the rooftop. He pulled himself up. Sly was climbing on the other side of the bulding, which was covered in pipes and ladders, so Sly could get up there easily. Sly had just climbed over when CJ motioned for the raccoon to join him at the roof access door. Sly silently sprinted over to his friend. CJ pushed the door open as quietly as he could. There it was. Interpol's top floor.

"Alright, let's do this." CJ whispered, giving Sly a pound-it. Sly rail-slided down the railing. CJ jumped down the entire flight of stairs. There weren't supposed to be any other police in the building besides Carmelita, so they wouldn't have to worry about sneaking around. Then, they were at the new recruit's door. It was a dark gray, with the picture of a black fox's head on it, just like Bentley had said. Sly stepped up to it and flicked the dial around on the pressure lock. It clicked open after a few seconds. Sly pushed the door open. CJ went in first and went through a filing cabinet in the room that was sitting right next to a computer. CJ looked into the first drawer and saw the file. He picked it up and put it in his backpack, which he used when there were theft heists to complete. CJ motioned for Sly to go up to the rooftops. They climped up a few pipelines and were on the rooftop of the next bulding. CJ went over to the edge and peered down into the alleyway. There was the team van, revved up and ready to go.

"Let's go, CJ." Sly said. He was about to jump when a shadowed figure punched him right in the side. Sly regained his ground and swiped his cane. It missed as the figure ducked and landed another punch into Sly's gut. Sly dropped his cane, clutching his stomach and gasping for air. CJ ran up and smashed his fist into the back of the figure's head. They spun around and roundhouse kicked CJ in the arm. CJ stumbled to the left and dropped to one knee. He collected himself and stood back up. The figure ran at CJ, jumped up, and crashed their fist into CJ's face. CJ fell backward and landed on his back. The figure jumped up and was about to stomp CJ in the face when CJ grabbed the figure's leg and slammed them into the ground. CJ got back up and grabbed the hood of the figure. He tossed them over the side of the building. CJ jogged back over to Sly, who was leaning on his cane. CJ took out the file from his backpack and handed it to his friend.

"Get that file safely back to the van and bring it back to the safehouse. Move!" CJ ordered. Sly nodded and jumped down to the van. CJ looked back up and was met with a kick to the side of the head. CJ growled and took out the titanium bat. CJ swung the bat, but missed. The figure knocked it out of his hands. The figure started hitting CJ so fast, he could barely see the attacker's fists. Then, the figure spin-kicked CJ to the ground.

* * *

Present time...

1:39 am, stairwell in office building

CJ was propelled through the wall from the force of the attacker's kick. He landed in a trash pile in the alleyway he and Sly were supposed to meet the rest of the gang in. The van was still there and CJ saw the door was open, Sly waving for CJ to get to the van beofree the masked attacker got to him. CJ crawled out of the trash pile and slowly crawled toward the team van. CJ felt a foot slam into his back just before he reached the door. The back door of the van slammed shut before he could climb in. The attacker picked CJ up by his hood. He looked into the same hockey mask. CJ then saw more of the attacker. He had a black fox tail, whiskers poking out of the sides of the hockey mask, and there was black-pelted fur around the mask where it wasn't covered. CJ mustered the strength to rip the mask off of the attacker.

It was a black fox.

CJ felt himself being tossed into the wall. He slammed into the bricks and slid down the wall. The black fox walked up to him and knelt down. CJ touched his bottom lip. He was bleeding from both corners of his mouth.

"You're going to jail, CJ." the black fox said.

"Hold on a second. You're Interpol's new recruit. Well, you sure do know how to make an impression on people." CJ said with a chuckle. Pain flared in his leg and he recovered the wound with his hand.

"Well, I try to make that kind of impression on criminals. Besides, you needed a good beatdown after what you did to Carmelita." the black fox grinned. CJ never saw any kind of police smile after beating down a criminal.

This is one messed up dude. CJ thought as he tried to scoot back from the policeman. This effort was met with another cut to the leg from the black fox's daggers.

"What is your name anyway?" CJ asked the black fox.

"My name is Cody Marx. Nice to meet you." Cody slammed a fist into CJ's face again. CJ shook his head back into place.

"Why the heck haven't my friends come to help me yet?" CJ wondered.

"They still think we're fighting." Cody smirked. CJ tried to crawl away, but was kicked in the side by Cody. CJ fell on his face. Cody picked him up and slung him over his shoulder.

CJ knew he was being carted off to jail without his friends knowing. The jig was up. He was going to be incarcerated without a means to contact his friends. He blacked out...


	15. Chapter 15: On The Road Again

CJ Past: New Friends And Foes

Chapter Fifteen: On The Road Again

Cody walked up to his police car and tossed CJ in, not bothering to make sure CJ didn't hit his head on the way in, which he did. CJ noticed Cody hadn't handcuffed him for some odd reason. He must have figured that CJ was too weak to try and escape.

"What? No cuffs? Are you even a professional cop, Cody?" CJ asked, pestering the black fox while he started up the police vehicle.

"Please! You're way too weak to even try and escape. But if you do try, I'm gonna cut you one right across your chest there." Cody threatened, pulling out one of his silver daggers and making a cutting motion across CJ's chest. CJ gulped. Cody finished starting up the car and he started driving.

"Yeah, I bet if I got out of the car, you'd run me over, huh?" CJ asked in fake horror. Cody laughed.

"No, no. I wouldn't pull a hit and run. Besides, dead criminals are bad for business unless they're really dangerous." he said, grinning.

"So why am I not dead yet?" CJ asked, smiling. Cody laughed again.

"I've faced more dangerous criminals than you before, CJ. At least they actually got a hit on me. You on the other hand are pathetic at fighting." he mocked. CJ layed back in the seat and thought. If he jumped out, Cody would probably get out of the car, tackle him down, and drag him back to the car. CJ checked out the wound in the back of his leg where Cody had stabbed him earlier. It had stopped bleeding, but the wound was still tender. He saw Cody pull his bat from the back seat at CJ's feet. CJ face-palmed. How could he have not noticed that?

"Just making sure you don't knock me out and make a run for it." Cody sat the bat in the passenger seat. CJ heard a car behind them. He looked out the back window and saw the team van chasing after them.

"Hell yes!" CJ fist-pumped. Cody turned around and growled.

"Your friends won't be much help. If they want to chase us, so be it." Cody sped up the police car. CJ's friends sped up the van. Cody went down the next street and knocked over a trashcan into the way of the team van. The team van went to the right of the trashcan and kept going for Cody's police car. Cody swerved around and headed for the van. CJ braced for impact because he knew they would wreck if Cody kept going. Cody suddenly jerked to the right and went down an alleyway. The van spun in a 360 and followed the cop car. Cody zoomed out of the alley and went for another one. The van sped up and drove in front of his police car. He slide to a stop inches away from the Cooper Gang van.

"Ergh! If we have to settle this the hard way, then that's what we'll do." Cody jumped out of the police car and grabbed CJ out of the back seat. CJ struggled, but was met with a punch to the gut. He went limp and let himself be dragged over to the front of the van. Cody stopped in front of the van and waited for the rest of the gang to file out of the blue vehicle. Murray got out of the driver's seat, Bentley out of the passenger's, and Sly out of the back of the van.

"Put him down, Inspector!" Murray ordered Cody.

"The name's Cody Marx to you, hippo!" Cody said.

"I think we're at a bit of an impass here." Bentley said.

"Let him go, Cody. We can work this out." Sly said.

"No way! It may be hard to believe, but CJ here is numero uno on Paris' wanted list. Sorry to disappoint you, Sly." Cody Marx pulled one of his silver daggers out with a _Shing!._ He pressed the glimmering, silver blade to CJ's throat. He backed up, tossed CJ back in, and leaped at Sly. He thrusted a blade into the raccoon's arm, only to see it shimmering through. Cody stared dumbfounded at the hologram. That's when he spun his head toward his police car. He saw CJ being lifted through the air to a small green RC chopper.

"Nooooo! Come back here, thief!" Cody shouted at the human. The black fox growled and stared off into space as he saw his target disappear into the distance.

* * *

On the ladder of the RC chopper...

CJ stared back at the black fox. He chuckled and thought about how he must feel about failing his objective.

_I feel I'll be seeing you again, Detective Marx. Ruthless tactics? I wasn't prepared for it, but it was a fun heist nevertheless._ CJ thought as he lost sight of Detective Cody Marx.

/

_End of Chapter 15. Sorry, folks, but I haven't been on in a while. Schools calls us all to action. Anyway, I'll try and have my next chapter up as soon as possible. Until then, peace out, homies!_

_CJ Lightning 24, signing off._


	16. Chapter 16: Gone Fishing

CJ Past: New Friends And Foes

Chapter Sixteen: Gone Fishing

CJ sat leaned back in a rickety wooden chair, nodding off with his black fedora over his eyes. It was a hot day in that summer. There hadn't been a single heist since the incident at Interpol. Bentley had his right leg wrapped in gauze, so he wasn't at all able to go fast without his leg screaming in pain. The blade from Detective Marx's dagger shanked right through the bone also. He had all but passed out when Murray burst into the room, his face full of excitement.

"CJ! CJ! Wake up! It's gametime!" the hippo shouted, shaking CJ fully awake.

"Aw, man, I don't want to watch football right now." CJ groaned, sitting upright in the old chair and pushing hair and his hat out of his eyes.

"No, dude! Bentley has a heist planned. We're all going to use the teleporter again. It says we're going to a small sea in the African ocean. Come on, man, get uuuuuuuuuup!" Murray exclaimed, lifting CJ out of the seat. CJ was caught by surprise as he felt himself leave the seat.

"Whoa, easy there, big man!" CJ tried to make Murray put him down, but to no avail as he felt himself being carried to his room upstairs. CJ humored his friend as he belted on his bat and bladed boomerang. Then they went together down to the teleporter room. Sly and Bentley were already geared up and ready to go.

"Hey, CJ. How's the leg doing?" Sly asked. CJ looked down at his leg and back up to Sly.

"Eh, it's doin' better than it was when I first got stabbed." CJ replied. Sly replied with a thumbs up. Bentley had fired up the teleporter while they were talking. On the opening, it had a picture of a sandbar with a boat next to it. Outstretching the sandbar was a sea. CJ led the way in. The familiar flashing of of lights and spinning feeling greeted him as he was cast through the portal to the sandbar.

"Whoa. A boat? Feels just like Bloodbath Bay, right guys?" Bentley said, grinning.

"I call the wheel!" Murray sprinted up to the wheel. The rest of the gang set up the boat. Moments later, the boat was sailing over the sea. CJ climbed up to the crow's nest while Sly manned the wheel with Murray Bentley was sitting on the deck checking a map.

"Oi! Cap'n, what are we looking for?" CJ called down to the green turtle.

"We're looking for a sunken ship that was rumored to have a large payload of gold and jewels in it. It was also rumored to be very dangerous!" Bentley called back up to CJ. The human put his hood up and fixed his gaze on a gihantic dark spot in the water. It jerked toward them a few inched suddenly, and CJ jumped and nearly fell out of the crow's nest. He looked again to see the dark shape had vanished. He had lost all feeling that this was going to be an easy heist. He was about to call down to the rest of the gang when the boat rocked like a hurricane. CJ front-flipped unvoluntarily over the side of the crow's nest, catching himself with his left hand. He hung there, looking down at the water around the boat. The rest of the gang was looking over the side of the boat. CJ suddenly understood what was happening.

"Guys! Don't look over the side!" CJ yelled as he uplifted himself back into the crow's nest. They listened as a few dark tan and green _tentacles_ came up over the deck. CJ stared in horror.

"KRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKEEEEEENN!" the human bellowed as the tentacles started flailing away at his friends. CJ stood up on the railing of the crow's nest and dove into a pile of ropes. He clambered out and swung at the tentacles with his bat until he got rocked by a tentacle and he corkscrewed into barrels of oil. He then got an idea. He got Murray and they started dumping the barrels of oil on the giant squid-creature. Sly got the point and charged up his cane. Several tentacles rose above the ship. When they came into striking distance, Sly spin-whipped them with the fiery cane. They burst into flames, with the creature bolting back down into the depths of the sea. CJ limped back to his friends.

"How'd you know the way to beat it?" Murray wondered. CJ chuckled and patted Murray on the shoulder.

"I watch too much TV." CJ riddled. Murray scratched his head in confusion.

"Forget the treasure. I'd rather not die today." CJ reached to the dial on his teleporter brace and clicked the "HOME" tab. They spun back to the safety of their safehouse. CJ bid his friends farewell and he limped up the stairs to his room. He sat on the bed and thought.

_I swear, if things get even more freakin' crazy, I'm gonna flip some shtuff._ CJ shook his head. He fell asleep without knowing it. In his dreams, he recalled a blood red light and an evil song blaring in his head. WHAT IS THIS MADNESS!?

_/_

_Well, that was a small chapter, was it not, my friends? Anyway, some of you might know what happens next in the story. For those of you who don't, I have a question for you. Ever heard of Sonic R? Mehehehehehehehe..._


	17. Chapter 17: CaN yOu FeEl thE sUnShiNe?

CJ's Past: New Friends And Foes

Chapter Seventeen: CaN yOu FeEl ThE sUnShInE?

CJ launched himself out of bed and grabbed his bat. He spun around his room. No one was there, from what he could see through the darkness. No red lights. No music that sang "Can You Feel The Sunshine". CJ relaxed and sat the bat down on his dresser. He was about to lay back on his bed when he saw a small orange fox doll standing up on its own. It had a red light sticking out of its forehead. CJ walked up and knelt in front of it.

"What the fu-?" CJ flew up and hit the wall from an invisible force. He stood back up and brushed off the wood chips from the wall. His leg started getting pins and needles. He looked up to see the fox doll up in his face. It's eyes now had red pupils. The red gem on its forehead now glowed like fire. CJ eyes grew wide.

"Wanna get out of my face, bro?" CJ asked the doll. The doll's head, which was hanging to the left, hung itself to the left. It raised up a paw with razor-sharp claws on it and smacked CJ across the face. CJ flew through the door and hit a wall. The doll floated through the huge hole in his door and stared blankly at CJ.

"I am the Tails Doll. You will die if you do not agree to become my minion." it spoke in a creepy, metallic voice. CJ started sweating.

"Go eat a dick." CJ uttered the courage to say. Tails Doll floated to CJ. The red eyes and the gem flared.

"I take it you want to die. Very well. Your wish shall be granted." the small, orange fox doll grabbed CJ's throat, the claws cutting into his throat.

* * *

(Sly)

Sly grumbled awake after hearing loud crashing sounds. He got up and grabbed his cane in case something exciting happened. He jumped as high in the air as he could when he saw a person fly into the air in his direction. He landed on the floor and spun around. It was CJ! He looked bad. His throat had a long gash across it. His skin was a deathly white. Sly turned around to see a floating fox doll, its head limping to the left. Sly thought he was having a nightmare. The doll came up to Sly, murmuring "Tails Doll". Sly swung at the orange fox doll. Tails Doll blocked the cane with his claws, then spin-swiped at Sly. The raccoon got caught on the cheek and flew to the floor. CJ somehow got the strength to get up and lariat kicked at the Tails Doll. The doll went under his heel and grabbed it. He then tossed the human over a stair railing. There was a loud crash as CJ landed through an old coffee table at the bottom of the creaky stairs. Sly raccoon-rolled up to the doll silently and jumped at it, cane outstretched at the gem on its forehead. The doll caught the cane with two claws, turned its head 180 degrees, and spoke again with its metallic voice.

"Try again." the next thing Sly knew, he was face-down in a pile of wood chips from the wall.

* * *

(CJ)

CJ felt more precious blood trickling out of his throat, as he slowly stood up again from the broken coffe table. He limped over to a door an knocked on it. Murray the hippo was standing there, as tired-faced as he was when woken up from a peaceful dream.

"Aw, what's goin' on with all the banging and crashing, man?" Murray asked with a slurred voice. He opened his eyes a little and saw the cut across CJ's throat and ran for Bentley. CJ stood there looking for Tails Doll. He started getting antsy through the pains in his neck and leg. A few seconds later, Bentley the turtle rushed up with a roll of medical gauze in his hand. He wrapped some around CJ's throat. CJ gave Bentley a thumbs up.

"Who did this?" Bentley asked. CJ pointed up the stairs. The doll was floating there as lifeless looking as it was when CJ first saw it.


	18. Chapter 18 To Hell We March

CJ Past: New Friends And Foes

Chapter Eighteen: To Hell We March

Disclaimer: I do not own any Sonic The Hedgehog characters or games. They belong to Sega. And whoever else. I dunno.

* * *

(CJ)

Tails Doll floated over to the three. CJ mouthed "RUN!", and they ran. CJ still held his bat in his right hand. He twisted around, still keeping pace with Bentley and Murray. Tails Doll's limped head looked as freightening as it had when he first saw the evil plush fox. It was right behind CJ, claws extended and threatening to cut flesh from the human's back. CJ swung away and hit the claws away. He turned back around and kept running through the dark halls of the abandoned hotel. His throat had stopped gurgling, so he tried to speak.

"Looks like an abandoned hotel seems perfect for this little adventure we're having, huh?" CJ joked in the face of death. Tails Doll flew up over CJ and landed in front of him. The human fell backward. The demon raised one arm, preparing to fillet CJ. He saw this and dropped on his back, kicking his legs up and knocking Tails Doll for a loop. Tails Doll hit the wall with a smack.

"Nice job, CJ! Now, let's keep moving before that thing gets back up!" Murray said, coming to see what had happened during the short scuffle. CJ leaned backward on his back, kicked his legs up again and landed on his soles. CJ and Murray caught up with Bentley, who had stopped as well. Murray must have noticed I was getting tired from the loss of blood, so he suggested we hole up in a room. I wasn't sure, but accepted the invitation when Bentley agreed and asked me. CJ had seen occurrences with the Tails Doll before, but hadn't seen anything like it since the events back home. Murray finished boarding the door shut while I thought to myself.

"That oughtta hold that thing out. Alright, CJ. Where's Sly?" Bentley. CJ hesitated.

"...Sly was knocked unconscious against the wall by Tails Doll. I didn't have it in me to try and rescue him." CJ admitted sheepishly.

"Well, we've gotta do somethin'! Sly could be-" Murray was cut off as Sly broke through the door, his body lashing about wildly as he flew through the room. They all jumped as this happened. CJ ran up to Sly. He looked battered and bloody, but he was still breathing. I swung my head to the shattered door. Tails Doll floated there, a wicked grin playing on its face. CJ was seething. He grabbed his bat and charged through the door, taking down the demon. It retaliated by kicking CJ in the side. CJ tilt-a-whirled and fell on his face. He wiped dust off him and swung his bat as hard as he could. The bat caught Tails Doll in the side of the head. The evil doll spun like a top. It used the momentum to use a discus clothesline. CJ rolled backward and caught the ground with his left hand. Tails Doll flew at CJ, claws outstretched. CJ dropped his bat, grabbing the Tails Doll's arm right after, making it spin again into a wall.

"Irish whip. Works every time." CJ scoffed. Tails Doll swept the human off his feet with an arm. It jumped over him, claws once again outstretched. It left one long mark going vertically across his right eye. CJ leapt back to his feet. Blood trickled from the slash. CJ chuckled, grabbing his bat and rushing the demon. Tails Doll braced itself. CJ front-flipped over and kept running toward a wall. The demon gave chase, unaware of CJ's plan. CJ used his momentum to run up the wall, somersaulting behind Tails Doll. He wrapped the bat around Tails Doll's throat, pulling its head to his stomach, while he curled his legs over the bat. The doll gasped for air. CJ brought the demonic entity to its knees.

**"GAH! You win, human! I surrender!"** Tails Doll sputtered. CJ let up his grip, unhooking the grapple from Tails Doll. The demonic entity took the window chance and bashed a foot into CJ's crotch.

"Aaaaah! NO WAY! Son of a BITCH!" CJ rolled on the ground, cursing out loud. Tails Doll grabbed CJ's bat, swinging toward CJ's cranium. The human rolled out of the way just in time. CJ struggled to his feet, running into a wall. The demon swung again. CJ ducked under, while the bat left a hole in the same sopt where CJ's neck was. CJ countered by hopping over Tails Doll and thiefing the bat out of its hands. CJ then swung for the fences. Tails Doll was hit left and right by several swift but powerful strikes. Tails Doll's blood gem, attached to its forehead, began to flicker. It fell to the floor, sounding like a wreck.

**"We will meet again, fool!"** the demon said, being engulfed in flames and vanishing. CJ swung once more, but it was too late. The demon had vanished back to hell from whence it came.


	19. Chapter 19: Vacation Plans

CJ's Past: New Friends and Foes

Chapter Nineteen: Vacation Plans

Note: For the certain FanFiction user who requested a Sly Cooper Nazi Zaombie story will have their wish very soon. I have now started the chapter and story and I hope that he won't be the only one who likes it! And, uh...I'm sorry I haven't been on in forever. I hope you won't hold that against me.

* * *

CJ popped his knuckles while walking down the stairs to the kitchen. The gang was there, talking about different areas of the planet.

"Hey, guys. What's all the fuss about?" the human asked. The threesome looked at him.

"Well, CJ. We just had a nice idea. Are you ready for some relaxation for once?" Bentley told his friend. CJ laughed.

"Bentley, m'boy, I'm ready for anything." CJ said matter-of-factly.

"We're going on vacation! And since it's nearing Halloween, we were trying to decide on a scary place to visit. We have three places left. A haunted castle in Scotland, a run-down apartment building in Prague, or a stone building in Transylvania. Which one do you want to go to?" Sly explained. CJ thought for a moment.

"Mm-hmm. Well, I have never actually been to any of those places, but the one out of all three of 'em I wanted to visit the most was Transylvania." CJ answered.

"Aw yeah! Road trip! Road trip!" Murray said, running around with his fists in the air.

* * *

One week later...

CJ explored the stone building in which they made their hideout. He barely made out of the place without falling asleep on his feet. He decided maybe the nearby forest would provide some entertainment. He ran into the forest with a grin on his face that he usually wore. He looked around. He didn't care that it was almost eight o' clock in the evening. He was going to have some fun and kill his boredom, and that was the end of it. CJ climbed up the nearest tree, looking over the forest floor. CJ hopped up to a branch in another giant tree. The boredom started to take over.

"Jeez, the only exciting thing about this forest are the trees!" CJ said, barely paying attention to the path in the treetops. A large unidentified animal bashed CJ out of the way with a humongous right shoulder. CJ fell, whipping out his titanium baseball bat to place behind the tree. He put his feet on the bark, grinding to a halt. Survival instincts kicked into high gear, CJ warily scanned his surroundings. There wasn't a single hint of a large animal crashing through the treetops besides the bruise forming on the human's upper back. CJ let up his grip on the tree, sliding down the bark.

_Nothing there. But...there's no way I could have imagined that, though._ CJ thought, staying alert unless the animal came back. He was about to scan the area again, but that was not to be. A massive claw slashed down CJ's back, causing the human to yell out in pain and fall twenty feet. The same claw punched CJ in the gut, the sheer force of the blow making CJ fall away. He landed on his freshly injured back. CJ groaned, making it to one knee before having a paw foot amashed into the side of his head. CJ was completely on the ground again, facing the tree he fell from. CJ spotted his bat lying at the base of the tree. If he could retrieve it, he could probably make a stand against the creature. He crawled slowly, on account of the damage done to his body. He clawed through the grass, finally reaching his weapon. He grabbed the handle of the bat, sitting against the tree. The moon appeared from behind a large cloud, shedding glowing silver light into the clearing. The human finally got a glimpse of the creature. It was a seven-feet-tall, muscle-bound, jet-black werewolf, its eyes a blazing yellow. CJ gasped and stood up as quick as he could. He hadn't actually thpught these mythical creatures existed, but after everything that had happened to him over the past two and a half years, he could believe pretty much anything. The werewolf lunged at CJ. The human exerted enough energy to try and swing his bat, but the werewolf caught his arm. He brought up his left arm in a feeble attempt to punch the demonic creature. All for naught, the werewolf grabbed that arm just as well, then pinned CJ's arms against the tree. The human realized he was beaten, and dropped the bat from his right hand.

"Do your worst." CJ mocked the werewolf, spitting in its face. The werewolf reached a level of anger CJ couldn't even begin to imagine. The anger in the werewolf turned into a wicked gutteral laughing, the creature knowing it had CJ where it wanted. It reached its head forward until its nose almost touched CJ's. Then it bit Cj in his left bicep, drawing blood. CJ winced in pain, lowering his head, then bringing it up again, matching the werewolf's anger. The werewolf opened up a cut on its own right bicep, making blood flow on itself as well. Then it placed its bloody bicep against CJ's. CJ felt blood leaving his bicep, while new blood replaced it. A feeling like lightning crashed over CJ. The werewolf backed off, the wicked grin stil on its face. CJ dropped like a sack of potatoes. He could barely move. The werewolf picked CJ up and put him on it shoulders. Even though there was a possibility the werewolf was just dragging him off for an evening meal, CJ wondered what the gender of the wolf was.

_Hmmm...I'm guessing its a guy._ CJ thought as he was carried through the forest. Then the werewolf grabbed CJ off his shoulders and tossed him against the rough, black wall of the stone building that was the gang's hideout. The werewolf stood fully erect, letting out a long howl; it disappeared back into the treeline, CJ managed to stnad up after a half hour. He limped over to the door and opened it. The rest of the gang swung their heads to where the injured CJ stood.

"Hey, guys." CJ said with a grin. He collapsed.


	20. Chapter 20: I'm A WHAT?

CJ's Past: New Friends and Foes

Chapter Twenty: I'm a WHAT!?

Note: Happy Halloween, everybody! The Sly Cooper and Nazi Zombie story will be uploaded right after this chapter. You asked for it, and now you got it!

* * *

CJ awoke, feeling as though he'd been hit by a truck. His vision was slightly blurred, and his head felt numb.

"Hey, look! He's awake." a familiar voice said. Sly was standing over CJ, Bentley and Murray standing next to him.

"Man, you looked like you jumped through a meat grinder!" Murray exclaimed. CJ attempted to sit up. He was met with excruciating pain. He fell back on the bed he was laying on.

"Argh, damn, feels a hell of a lot worse than that! More like I jumped headfirst into hell, then got kicked like a ragdoll by Lucifer himself." CJ groaned, tendery rubbing his side.

"What happened to you?" Bentley inquired. CJ finally managed to sit up and pull the blankets off of himself. Most of his torso was covered in white gauze.

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you." the human stated.

"Try us." Sly said simply.

"Alright. Have it your way. I was trying to find something to do in the forest near here. This is the safehouse, right? Well, I was jumping across the treetops, basically. Then, like a wrecking ball from hell, this giant creature shoulder chops me in mid-leap. I saved myself from falling to an early grave by grappling onto one of the many sky-high trees. I'm looking around, trying to figure out what the hell happened, and a claw makes a greusome slash across my back. I then fell almost twenty feet, landing in a patch of grass in a clearing. I saw my bat, went for it, got it, then scrambled to my feet like a bat outta hell to my feet. That's when I saw..." CJ trailed off.

"What? What was it? What did you see?" Bentley asked. CJ struggled to find the exact right words.

"Well, uh...I guess you could say, after the moon came from behind a cloud, it looked like a...werewolf." CJ finished. His friends stood there with wide eyes and confused expressions. Then they looked at each other, then back at CJ. They burst out laughing like a pack of hyenas. Bentley was actually the only one whop didn't laugh at CJ's answer.

"Come again, CJ? It sounded like you said werewolf!" Murray said, wiping a tear from his eye. Sly doubled over, falling on the floor.

"I did." CJ said, hanging his head. Bentley gave CJ some crutches, as his left foot had two fractured bones and four broken ones, as the turtle had explained.

"You know, CJ, I for one, believe you." Bentley said, leading across the stone building.

"You do?" CJ asked. Bentley nodded.

"We've dealt with some pretty strange phenomena over the years. Voodoo, spirits, hypnosis, and plenty of other horrible things. I have no idea how, but I guess Sly and Murray forgot." Bentley explained.

"I've actually had dealings with the same things, just not up close and personal. Especially not a damn werewolf!" CJ said, shuffling along on his crutches. Bentley and CJ entered a room bare except for a lone mirror.

"So, what's the deal, Bentley? Why'd you bring me to this room?" CJ asked his friend.

"I don't suppose you noticed there are only two mirrors in this whole place. They're both in this same exact room." Bentley replied.

"Nope. I didn't. Why do you ask?"

"Well, one pf the mirrors is actually cursed. The research doesn't lie! But the mirror you see now is uncursed."

"I'll go with the uncursed mirror, thank you very little."

Bentley rolled over to the mirror and motioned fo CJ to come and stand in front of it. CJ hobbled over.

"Uh, Bentley? What the unholy FUCK am I looking at?!" CJ asked, appalled. A broken-looking man with long black hair and dull yellow eyes stared back at him.

"That's you, CJ." Bentley said simply.

_/_

_Guys, I have officially reached the final ten chapters in this story. I know some of you might be mad, but the story continues in Down The Rabbit Hole: An Adventure Time Fic if you haven't checked it out already._

_Have a nice day!_

_CJ Lightning 24_


	21. Chapter 21: The Madness Of Thou

CJ's Past: New Friends And Foes

Chapter Twenty-One: The Madness Of Thou

CJ stared blankly at the mirror.

"Come again?" CJ asked, wondering if it was a joke.

"I know what you're thinking, CJ. If what you saw actually was what it was, then you're in big trouble. Your physical features are changing because of a blood-fusion ritual werewolves use to make more werewolves outside of reproduction. Although...the ritual is only used when the werewolf in question has an extreme hatred for someone." Bentley explained. CJ gulped.

"Well, I've never even seen that werewolf before. Never thought they'd existed. But I can believe anything after the time I've had. Hey, Bentley? What would you say if I told you I spat in that werewolf's face?" CJ replied solemnly.

"I'd say you were crazier than you already are! I already know, CJ. You just answered my questions. I'll tell you something that you need to know, but you won't like to hear it. I've done my research. It never lies! And if it's all correct, in one week's time, you'll be a fully-fledged werewolf."

* * *

Half an hour later...

CJ stood pacing on the top of the safehouse. He checked his watch for the millionth time.

_1:14 AM?! Come on, Father Time! Speed up the damn clock._ CJ thought, his frustration growing. Bentley was in the teleporter room with Sly and Murray, telling them the bad news. Bentley said Sly would come talk to him at 1:15 AM. CJ had set a timer on his watch at 1:09 AM, which was when Bentley had told CJ Sly would talk to him. CJ heard the roof door open. CJ walked as fast as he could to the raccoon emerging from the hatch.

"So, you finally decided to visit an old friend now, didja?" CJ asked, his frustration at its peak.

"Hey, Bentley talked awhile, okay? Now, just calm down!" Sly said, making an attempt to make his friend cool off.

"Hell no! Where in the hell was that kind of loyalty back down in the safehouse with me, huh?" CJ questioned angrily, shoving Sly with both hands. Sly stumbled.

"What's wrong with you?" Sly asked, anger starting to build in him as well.

"You and Murray just flat out laughed. You blew it. Time for you to get your ass killed, ringtail!" CJ ignored Sly, advancing with fists raised. Sly noticed CJ had a limp and he had dropped his crutches while Sly came onto the roof. If he could find a way to bring CJ down without forcing further injury, he could get his friend restrained, and they could talk it out. The two friends circled each other, waiting for the other to pounce. CJ took the liberty of drawing first blood, hopping off his right foot and clotheslining Sly. CJ rolled forward after landing on the ground, getting timidly back to his feet. Sly rubbed his throat, going to one knee. CJ took the window, limp-running forward and dropkicking Sly in the forehead. CJ scrambled back to his feet as rain started to pour down. Sly got to one knee, turning around in a circle, dazed and confused. While Sly did this, CJ bent over, hands on his knees, focused on doing damage. When Sly was facing him, regardless of his mangled left foot, he bolted as quick as he could at his friend, driving his right shoulder into Sly's stomach with such force that it would make the devil gasp. Sly turned over, holding his stomach and coughing up blood. CJ staggered over to Sly after hopping back up, adrenaline dulling the pain in his broken foot.

"Time to issue the _ceau de grau_, Coop." the human said, a wicked smile spread on his face. He grabbed the scruff of Sly's neck and pulled the limp raccoon up. CJ turned Sly around and wrapped his right hand around Sly's throat, hoisting him high up over his head. CJ brought Sly down as hard as he could, hearing bones in the raccoon's back to the point where he thought they were going to snap. The human heard running on the stairwell to the roof. CJ lifted Sly back to his feet one more time, grabbing him around the throat once again and placing his hand on the injured part of Sly's torso. He walked to the edge of the roof. Both CJ and Sly were waterlogged by the heavy rain. CJ heard the doors burst open behind him.

"CJ! No, don't do it, man!" Murray yelled.

_Too late..._ CJ let the darkness flow through his mind, consuming him. He reared back his arms. It was a three-story drop, so there was a possiblity of death in this regard.

CJ threw his arm forward with all his might...

The lightning blasted all around...

And Sly Cooper fell...


	22. Chapter 22: Jailbreak

CJ's Past: New Friends And Foes

Chapter Twenty-Two: Jailbreak

Note: I would just like to remind everyone reading this that after this, there will be only eight more chapter, and the story will continue in Down The Rabbit Hole: An Adventure Time Fic. Well, anyways, back to the subject at hand.

* * *

CJ bashed at the walls of the bare, windowless room Bentley and Murray had confined him to. He was pissed to all hell. After five minutes of punching and kicking at the wall, he gave out a loud yell and sat in the corner.

* * *

Two days later...

CJ had noticed his teeth were growing sharper. He was picking at them , paranoid. Then he got too close to the flesh and nipped himself. His old teeth never did that.

* * *

Three days later...

Fur started growing on the half-human. It grew longer every second. It was black. Just like the werewolf's own fur. The hair on his head connected to the fur, creating a mane. CJ's anger built as he paced around the prison he was locked in.

* * *

One day later...

His last day as a human. Although he should have cherished it, he was miserable and frustrated.

Why did this have to happen?

Is this what I'll be for the rest of my life?

_Will I lose my mind?_

CJ may have feared nothing, but the last qustion to himself chilled him to the bone. He sat down, knees to his chest in the same old corner, waiting for the midnight hour...

* * *

Twelve hours later...

Still sane...

Still angry...

Still a werewolf...

For the first time in a week, CJ's anger wavered. Only one good thing had happened during this week. His sanity remained unbroken. He stood. It was time for revenge. CJ stared at the wooden door, checking for weak spots. The only one weakness CJ could find was that it was made of wood, easily broken. He walked backward, bending down and putting his hands on his knees. He reached back his right hand and placed it on the wall. With a kickstart from the wall, CJ charged at the door. The door cracked and flew off its hinged. CJ had expected a wave of pain to crash over him. He stood up and checked himself. The transformation had healed all of his injuries without him knowing.

"Hey, Murray, did you hear that?" Bentley called to the pink hippo.

"Let's go see what it was, little buddy." Murray called back. Cj had to act fast. He could hear Bentley and Murray approaching. He ran and jumped onto the wall using his newfound claws to fasten himself on. Bentley and Murray had bolted in after he had climbed to the ceiling. Their jaws dropped when they saw the obliterated door.

"Oh, man! CJ got out! We gotta find him!" Murray yelled, panic-stricken. Bentley continued staring at the door.

"That's not CJ anymore, Murray. The werewolf blood in him consumed his mind. He's gone." Bentley said, grim-faced.

_If only you knew._ CJ thought, a sad smile spread on his face. His old friends started out searching for him, going in different directions. CJ brought down his legs and feet from the ceiling, then pulled his claws from the woodwork. He fell swiftly and silently on his feet. He made a break for the door. He opened and closed the door softly. It was night outside. The moon was full. It was the time of reckoning for the wolf who had blooded CJ.

"Let's do this." CJ muttered, sprinting of into the forest.


	23. Chapter 23: The Blood Of The Wolf

CJ's Past: New Friends And Foes

Chapter Twenty-Three: The Blood Of The Wolf

CJ stared around through the moon-lit forest. Not a sight of the damn werewolf who blooded him. As soon as he was killed, he was sure the curse would rebound and he would be human again. CJ thought he saw occasional shadows dart around in the corners of his eyes, but it might have been just his imagination.

"Where are you, you piece of sh-" CJ felt a great force slam into his side. He tilt-a-whirled onto his feet, scraping up earth in his landing. The werewolf was standing there, yellows eyes fixed on nothing but the wolf in front of him. CJ pulled out his bat and used his left hand, waving his fingers to himself as a gesture for the wolf to strike.

"You want some? Come get some!" CJ said, a wicked grin on his face. The werewolf shot forward. CJ dodged, back-flipping and putting his paw on the werewolf's shoulder. The werewolf zipped into a tree, but CJ landed flat on his feet. He then spun and ran at the werewolf, slamming his bat as hard as he could into the creature's back. The werewolf howled in pain, throwing its arm back. CJ ducked tackling the werewolf to the ground. He dropped his bat and started punching the creature. His fists slammed the werewolf's head from side to side. Then he finished the punchmount by delivering a ferocious headbutt. The werewolf had blood leaking from its forehead from the blow. CJ grabbed his bat, waiting for the werewolf to get up. It leapt up, swung his bat in circles from side to side. The werewolf took the oppertunity to strike. CJ twisted and hit the werewolf in the stomach. The creature went to his knees, coughing up blood. CJ holstered his bat, backing up a few feet and put his hands on his knees. The werewolf slowly turned. CJ charged, giving out a battle cry. He shot his hand forward, claws outstretched.

His hand went through the werewolf's abdomen up to his wrist. He pulled it out, letting the werewolf drop. The werewolf wretched blood, a whole torrent of it. CJ stared at the creature, covered in his own blood, and knelt next to it.

"You started this, I finished it. See you in hell." CJ muttered, staring at the dying werewolf. He got back to his feet. It was finished. The werewolf gave one last breath, shuddered, and died. CJ stared at himself. He was correct, for once. The fur was reclining back into his skin, and he could feel the hair on his scalp unclosing from the fur and growing back to its normal length. He pulled a strand down to look at it. Dirty blonde again. He smiled, knowing that the plague over his body had ended. He silently walked back to the safehouse, his head held high as well as his spirits.


	24. Chapter 24: You Again

CJ's Past: New Friends And Foes

Chapter Twenty-Four: You Again

The safehouse looked inviting after the time CJ had in the forest. Although his spirits were brighter after the aftermath of the brawl he had with the werewolf that blooded him, he couldn't get the image out of his mind. The werewolf was covered in its own blood, coughing up more every time it took a breath. Then the shuddering gasp, the hole in its torso, and the laying still. He trudged up the steps of the stone building and opened the large wooden door. He called out his friends' names.

"Hey, guys! I'm home." CJ called out jokingly. No answer. He fast walked into the next room, a little worried. This was the hallway where the prison room was. He continued forward onto the kitchen. No one in there, either. He doubled back to the living room and opened the double doors. He blinked twice to make sure he was seeing what he though he was seeing. The black-furred detective fox, Cody Marx, was there, and he had the whole gang in handcuffs.

"Aw, come on. Can't I get a week's reprieve from all the damn trouble I have to put up with? Come on!" CJ groaned.

"Nice to see you, CJ. Long time, no see, eh?" Cody chuckled, pulling the same old twin daggers from his belt.

"Sure, old pal. It's always nice to see a policeman on the job. What brings you here?" CJ humored the detective. Cody advanced toward CJ. CJ started walking to the side.

"Well, I thought I'd come see one of my old friends! Is that such a bad thing, hmm?" Cody asked tauntingly. CJ shrugged.

"Well, when you chase us halfway across the world without us knowing, it puts a certain thought in our minds." CJ answered.

"Aw, does poor little CJ worry about being caught sleeping?" Cody taunted once again.

"With you lumbering around like you always do, I'd probably be awake before you entered the same room." CJ shot back. Cody lost his smile and dodged forward, daggers raised. He made several swipe attempts, getting closer to CJ's flesh every time he swung. CJ brought out the bat and swung for the damn fences.

"Agh!" Cody grunted as the bat caught him on the shoulder. He retaliated by throwing a kick at CJ's abdomen. Cody's foot connected, but the human wasn't having any of it. He grabbed Cody's leg and bashed the tip of the bat into the fox's sternum several times before letting go. Cody got back up and stumbled slightly to the left. CJ went in for a killshot. Cody ducked before the bat took his head off. The black fox cut open a few spots on CJ's leg and backed up before he got hit again. He was about to go in for another series of strikes, but CJ caught his blades down with the bat and kicked the fox in the head several times before being forced to let him go. Cody's eye started blackening around itself, and there was minor swelling.

"Wanna try that again, bro?" CJ scoffed.

"You're pissing me off, criminal. I wouldn't advise it." Cody warned, twirling the daggers.

"Aw, is poor widdle Cody having a tantwum?" CJ mocked. Cody growled and lashed out. CJ's eyes widened as he was engulfed by black-furred whirling arms and occasional glints of metal. Cody dodged back. CJ's torso looked like something out of a Dr. Seuss book. Dark, red, smudgy lined leaked over the human's desimated hoodie. CJ saw this and chuckled.

"You're a plagerism artist, you know that?"

"So, I wasn't trying to be an artist about it. I hit what I was aiming for. Blood loss can be a huge factor in battles. Consider yourself lucky. The last major criminal I went after had his whole arm up to his shoulder chopped off."

"Tryna talk big, bro? Or are you being serious?"

"Option number two, buddy boy."

"Eesh. Talk about a bloody mess."

"Enough talk, CJ. Time to end this." Cody went in for another roundhouse kick. CJ grabbed the heel of the detective's shoe and twirled him to the floor. Cody was grabbed by the scruff of the neck and picked up by CJ.

"Killing me won't solve anything, CJ. Other police, detectives, and even assassins, I bet, will be out for your dead body. So, which way is the wind gonna blow?"

"I don't want to kill you. Knock 'em out, drop 'em, tie 'em up, I don't care. I just do what's necessary to make sure guys we come across don't die. Killing doesn't fit into my job description."

"So, what are you?"

CJ chuckled. "A warrior monk."

"Gah! I've met criminals with less balls than you who took a lot of men in uniform to the grave with them. Strong, but doesn't dare kill an enemy. You're one pathetic criminal, CJ."

"Shut up, jackass." CJ tossed the detective up into the air and savate kicked him, sending Cody into a wall. Cody fell to the floor, wheezed, and sat up laughing.

"Well, there's certainly more spunk in you than there was in most other criminals I've faced." CJ strode up to the fox and knelt beside him.

"Well, I'm not like most people. I could give you a small history lesson, but if it's all the same to you...I think I'd rather just kick your ass." CJ picked Cody up and tossed him into the wall again. The black fox started getting up to his knees. CJ reared his leg back and gave a jaw-shattering kick to the side of Cody's head. Cody stayed down this time. He grabbed the keys to the handcuffs on his friends' wrists. There were also bandanas tied around their mouths. He pulled off the bandanas, unlocked the cuffs, and helped them up.

"Well, glad you could lend a hand with your buddy over there. He swiped Sly while he was sleeping in the medical room. He got Murray and I while we were searching for you." Bentley said, irritated. Sly looked beaten to all hell, but he wasn't dying.

"How you holdin' up, Coop?" CJ asked the raccoon.

"Erhm." Sly grunted out.

"I'll have to get back to you on that one. Murray, how're you?"

"I'm fine, little buddy. Good to see you're not acting like me when I eat that Asian spice." Murray replied, wiping dust off his shoulders.

"Good to hear. Now, what am I gonna do with-?" CJ turned around and the fox had disappeared.

"Where'd that dirty rat go?" Bentley wondered.

"Huh. That Detective Marx. He's good." CJ said, holstering his bat and crossing his arms.

* * *

Half an hour later...

The sun was rising over the bleak hills of Transylvania. CJ packed the last crate of equipment into the back of the team van. Bentley and Murray were talking about how the future would be if Detective Marx made another unscheduled appearance.

"Man, it's great Inspector Fox stopped chasing us, but now we have a new one, and he's relentless." Murray said.

"Tell me about it. I like how CJ handled it, but that doesn't help me come up with a plan." Bentley muttered. Sly shuffled past CJ, not speaking and keeping his eyes to the ground.

"Oi, ringtail. You okay?" CJ asked the raccoon, grabbing his arm. Sly spun around.

"NO! I'm not okay! You know, I didn't trust you at first, but that dropped after everything we've been through. We had some rough and tumble times, for sure. But, at the end of the day, you are still one stupid, traitorous, worthless, piece of shit! Out of all of the master criminals we've taken down, you are by far the worst of them all. You've caused more damage to me than Clockwerk, and he was a giant metallic owl fueled by hatred and rage who had killed off my entire bloodline! Keep your damn distance from me. Whatever friendship existed between the two of us is completely gone. You don't like it, go ahead, finish what you started and take the shot, CJ! I don't care if that was the answer you were looking for or not, I'm done with you. Fuck off!" Sly spat, usng the most barbed and spiteful words CJ had ever heard in his life. Sly walked off and got into the front passenger seat without a second glance at the human.

_Damn. I doubt I could have said anything like that. Coop's right. It might be best if we kept some space between us for a while. A** long** while._ CJ thought, hopping into the back of the van. They drove off towards the next location: the Eiffel Tower back in Paris!


	25. Chapter 25: In The End

CJ's Past

Chapter Twenty-Five: In The End

"We're here, guys! Eiffel Tower of Paris, France."

The Cooper Gang exited the team van and gazed up at the giant tower with the nation's flag on top.

"Always wanted to see the Eiffel Tower. Sweetness." CJ said, grinning.

"CJ, remember. We're not here for sightseeing. We're here to find a vault code, grab the loot, and head on to the next heist." Bentley reminded the human.

"Whatever, Ben-Man. Let's get to work." CJ replied. Bentley brought out a marked map and pointed to a restaraunt. The rest of the gang crowded around.

"Alright, guys. Listen up. We're going to be heading to this eatery's basement. They have a safe down there which is full of cash, as my authorities back in Transylvania told me. Murray, you need to pry open a gate, I need to deactivate a code on a door, and then CJ and Sly will pick open the safe. There. Plan's all laid out. Let's get to that cafe."

* * *

Later...

The Cooper Gang quietly entered the cafe and snuck to a door behind the counter.

"Alright. The gate's behind this door, Murray." Bentley said.

"The Murray will pry open those gates like paper!" Murray went through the door and pulled the gates apart rather simply.

"Alright, down this hallway, the code panel will be there, and it'll be my turn on the job." Bentley wheeled down the hallway, bleeped in a few numbers, and a green light flashed on the panel.

"Sly and me are up." CJ and Sly crouch-ran for the safe. Sly dropped out of sight.

"CJ, what happened? Sly vanished!" Murray asked. CJ couldn't get an answer out before a fist crashed into the side of his head, blurring his vision and making his head ring.

"Gave us the slip back in Transylvania, but I planned ahead. So, how was your little road trip, CJ?" a familiar voice rose out of the dark.

The black fox. Detective Cody Marx.

"Ow, my head. Not too bad, the road was a little bumpy, but other than that, fantastic." CJ replied, shaking the dizziness out of his head.

"Great. Was the map I gave Bentley over there useful? You criminals are so gullible." Cody chuckled, walking forward and snapping handcuffs on CJ's wrists.

"Dammit, Bentley!" CJ growled.

"And a little birdy told me there was something new about you. Mind if I see?"

"Go to hell."

"Well, that wasn't what I expected to hear. I think I know how to get to it. Wrought with anger, bring out the beast." Cody walked over to Sly, who had been knocked down as well, and cut him on the shoulder with one of those twin blades, making the raccoon yelp. CJ growled.

"Leave Sly alone, asswipe!"

"Are you going to show the beast yet?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, don't play dumb. You and I both know there is something lurking within you that became part of you back in Transylvania. Bring him out, or the red will run." Cody cut Sly across the chest, and he screamed again. CJ felt his skin morph.

"I'm warning you, Marx! Stop that, or we're all going to hell."

"Not until I see the beast." Cody slashed a line down Sly's arm. More screaming. CJ's teeth morphed as well.

"You're gonna regret that." CJ became the wolf.

"No, but you will regret this." Marx raised the knife, and swung down. CJ shot at Marx and they crashed into the wall. Sly slumped to the ground. CJ let out a monstrous howl and started clawing the hell out of Marx. He had his arms and hands covering his head, but CJ just aimed for what he could maim, crush, kill, or destroy. CJ clawed down the black fox. Several police officers who had been waiting in the shadows jumped CJ with shock pistols, smaller versions of Carmelita's. The wolf turned his attention away from Marx shortly after receiving seven shots to the back. Ge ran up and knocked them all out with quick snap kicks to their heads. He jogged back to Sly, who was downed, lifted him over his shoulder, and ran back to Bentley and Murray, who had also encountered a small group of police.

"Ben-Man! We gotta get outta here!" CJ shouted.

"CJ, what happened to-?" Bentley started to ask, spotting the incapacitated Sly and the return of CJ's wolfish figure.

"No time! Get moving!" CJ ran ahead to Murray, who threw an officer into the wall.

"Hey, CJ!" Murray said, swiveling on his feet to knock out another officer.

"C'mon, Murray. We're gettin' outta here." CJ pushed the big guy ahead. Basically, every police officer within a ten-mile radius was at the doorstep.

"Surrender now or we will open fire!" one shouted with a megaphone in his hand. CJ looked from left to right. There were at almost a hundred of them. He chuckled, closing his fist and raising his middle finger. Getting the hint, all of them blasted at the Cooper Gang. The band of thieves ducked behind a wall, CJ setting Sly down.

"Fuck! It's like either twenty dozen shock pistols going off at once, or a fucking power generator exploded!" CJ shouted over the loud-as-hell crackling.

"What're we gonna do?" Murray asked.

"Let me think." Bentley said. An idea popped into his head. He opened a pocket on his wheelchair and tossed CJ several smoke bombs. CJ clicked off the detonators and threw the handful over the wall.

"Run like your ass is on fire!" CJ shouted. The gang beat feet to the Eiffel Tower, three dozen officers on their tail. Once they reached the steps, CJ got shot in the back one more time. His anger flared, and he tossed Sly to Murray. The hippo caught the incapacitated raccoon.

"CJ! Come on, we're going up top! Bentley says we have to get up there." Murray shouted at the wolf.

"I'll hold 'em off. Go. NOW!" CJ roared, leaping at the police, grabbing one around the throat and tossing him into the crowd. After that, he started making it rain blood. He tore open throats, bashed heads in with the bat, tore arms off, and snapped spines in half. All that was left was a cut-up, bloodied Cody Marx, standing at the back of the pile of bodies.

"Fourty counts of first-degree of first degree murder. I might set you up for a public execution for this." the black fox twirled his daggers.

"You can try and get me, or you can shut your cocksucker and walk off, ya stupid sonuvabitch." CJ said. Marx leaped at CJ, the wolf rearing back his bat. The bat and the daggers connected, sparks showering the ground around the rivals.

* * *

_At the top of the Eiffel Tower... _

Murray pulled up over the last few steps.

"So. Many. Stairs!" he gasped. Bentley rolled over to the railing and pulled a communicator out of a chair pocket.

"Yeah. Get over here as fast as you can, P. Bentley out." the turtle replaced the communicator.

"Who were you calling, Bentley?" Murray asked.

"Our ride." Bentley stated.

* * *

_Back at the bottom... _

CJ swung a horizontal slash over Marx's head head. Marx shot a dagger past CJ's head.

"Well, this might last a while." Marx commented. CJ caught the black fox off guard, sweeping his legs out from under him and cracking the bat against the side of his head.

"Nope. Pay attention, dumbshit." CJ sheathed the bat.

_Rot in hell, asshole._ CJ thought, scaling the stairs.

* * *

_Back up top... _

Sly woke up. CJ had reached the top of the steps just in time to say:

"Mornin', Sleeping Beauty." the wolf's head flicked back and forth to watch the stairs.

"Agh. That fox is toast." Sly muttered, standing up.

"Hey, uh, Sly? I've been meaning to talk to ya about something." CJ said.

"There's nothing to talk about."

"Yeah, there is. I just wanted to let you know that I saved your ass back there. I sacrificed myself to this wolf just so you wouldn't get get stabbed to death. I'm not expecting any forgiveness. All I want you to do is think about it for a second. And another thing. As soon as this little mission is over, I'm heading back home."

Sly was about to say something when a rumbling came from behind them. A bi-plane swooped onto the balcony. The pilot stepped out, taking off her helmet to reveal a female mouse with a long, blonde ponytail and glasses.

"'Bout time you got here, Penelope." Bentley rolled up to the mouse and they hugged each other.

"Hey, Ben-Man. Who's the girl?" CJ asked.

"Oh, uh, sorry. CJ, this is my grilfriend, Penelope." Bentley replied.

"Really? Where's she been all this time?"

"She's been back at our secret headquarters. Developing on the portal technology and making sure nothing bad happens to the gang. She's also our ride outta here." Bentley said.

"I woulda been here sooner, had I not been chased by several French police force helicopters." Penelope explained. CJ walked over to one of the railings, and over then over to Sly and Murray.

"So, you guys gonna be alright without me?"

"Eh, it'll be different just being three again, but we'll do alright." Murray said. CJ was about to reply when he heard clinking metal.

"I smell a rat." CJ spun around.

_**Marx!** _

"Actually, you smell a fox." Marx threw a dagger at CJ. The wolf swung his bat out, ricocheting the dagger off. Marx threw his remaining dagger at Sly. CJ dropped the bat and jumped. The dagger planted itself in his stomach. CJ fell to ground, on his feet but weak from the wound the dagger had made. Marx rushed CJ, ready to throw the wolf off the tower.

And was suddenly flying over the railing. He grabbed it and held on for dear life. CJ walked over to his bat picked it up and walked over to the detective.

"This looks pretty bad, doesn't it" CJ asked the fox. Marx looked up at the wolf. Sly walked up, brushing his cane off after smashing Marx with it.

"Well, now the shoe's on the other foot." Sly said.

"Hey, asshole. I think you forgot something." CJ yanked the dagger out of his stomach and stabbed Marx in the same spot. The fox still held on. CJ swung the bat in a circle. Sly twirled his cane.

"Whaddya think, bro? Left or right?" CJ asked the raccoon.

"Left." Sly replied.

"Right." CJ said. They swung the bat and cane in unison, smashing Marx's hands and sending him off in a downward spiral.

"Ooh!" Sly groaned, slapping his hand over his eyes.

"Man, that's gonna hurt 'im in the morning! So, uh, are we cool now, man?" CJ exclaimed.

"Yeah, we're cool." Sly replied.

"Bro fist?" CJ held out his fist. Sly pounded his against it.

"Hey, guys! We should probably get going!" Penelope yelled over.

"You coming" Sly asked.

"No. As I said, I'm going home." CJ replied.

"Well, see ya."

"See ya, dude." CJ walked over to the edge of the stairs and looked back. They were all waving at him. He waved back, set the dial for the bracelet, and teleported.

* * *

_Sixteen hours later... _

"...so as I was saying, it's good to see you weren't eaten by a bear while you were gone for a year and a half out in the woods, man. It's been kinda dull without that unique sense of humor around." CJ's friend, Kyle, was saying.

Okay. Recap. When CJ teleported, all of his wolf-like features disappeared. He was laying out in the woods when a group of his friends came by and saw him, which leads us back to this moment.

"It's good to be back, dude. Whoop, my stop. Have a good summer vacay, bro." CJ got off the bus they were riding and started walking down the sidewalk. He walked until he saw a tree, a cherrygrove bush next to it, and a rather noticeable hole in the ground.

_**THE END.**_

_Continues in:_

_Down The Rabbit Hole: An Adventure Time Fic_

_/_

_That's it, people! The grand finale has arrived. Well, I hope you enjoyed the story._

_Another note: Mr. Marcellus, I would talk to you on XBox LIVE, but truth be told, I'm silver, and I don't know when I'll go out and get a gold card. If you ever get the chance, message me here on the Net. Sorry I forgot to mention it until now, bro._

_Have a nice day!_


End file.
